The Stewards Messenger
by IceDragoness1
Summary: As personal messenger to Lord Denethor, Devera travels through the wild and to Rivendell with Boromir. NOT a 10th Walker story!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**I own nothing except for Devera, her horses and anything else not from the mighty work of Tolkien. My story does stray from canon a lot so if that annoys you don't read any further! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

The dust kicked up by my horses feet tickled my nose and made my already gritty eyes feel worse. The horse underneath me snorted tiredly, his coat white with sweat. The sun beat down on both of us making my mouth dry and skin feel cracked. My water skin was bone dry and there was no water for another 2 miles.

Ahead of me stood a glimmering city, it's whiteness almost blinding in the stifling heat of the day. Banner dropped on the turrets as no wind stirred on the scorching summer day. Guards who from this distance looked like ants scuttling along the tops of the city had already spotted me. The lone rider in the distance trotting along the deserted road to Minas Tirith. I had pulled out of my bag the small banner I used to approach city and it was well known in these parts. The banner of the Stewards was not to be missed, neither I, the personal messenger rider of the family, could be mistaken for anyone else.

I kicked my spurs into my tired mount who obliged me by breaking into a steady canter. The young brown horse underneath me was near exhausted and I couldn't blame him. I felt the same way having made the trip to Dol Amroth and back in just 5 days. The young horse had done well though and I was impressed enough to have him join my small string of horses.

My name is Devera and I am the personal messenger of Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. My father had been the personal weapons and horseman tutor of his sons as younger men. Originally from Rohan, my mother passed away when I was a small girl. My father back in Rohan had a similar position teaching the King's guard. To escape his grief he packed our small belongings up and ridden to Gondor within a week of my mother being buried. He'd marched into the throne room of Lord Denethor unnoticed and simply asked for the position. Initially turned away from it, the gods must have been smiling upon us. A mere day later a summons had been received from Denethor and my father had the job. With no mother and no other siblings to keep an eye on me I had to tag along with my father at work. Boromir and Faramir were already young men and took delight in becoming brothers to me. Thus my connection with the family started.

When we moved to Gondor I was already an accomplished rider. As soon as I could sit upright as a young babe I'd been sitting in front of my father in the saddle. This resulted in my riding skills not going unnoticed by the time I was a young woman. With no substantial dowry and no real marriage prospects as my father seemed to scare most of them away. Denethor had taken pity on me and started asking me to run messages for him. The small amount of extra money had been a welcome independence and soon turned into a full fledged job. A messenger had been sick and I had jumped at the chance to ride to Osgiliath. And so begun my job. After my father died 2 years previously Denethor had been kind enough to let me stay in the palace. Perhaps kindness was not his main priority, of late I'd been roused out of bed at all hours. In the last 2 months I'd spent a mere week at home and I was in desperate need for a break.

The huge gates of Minas Tirith opened up in front of me and the guards greeted me politely. I slowed my horse down to a walk to maneuverer through the busy streets. As always, even in the midday sun, the markets were alive with activity in the lower circles. The air filled with various smells of exotic spices, fresh bread, cooking meat and some other less than savoury scents. My favourite stall was close to the gates and I did my customary stop. The old lady who's name I never knew greeted me with a kind smile. Her teeth long gone with age and her wrinkled face always seemed to light up with kindness no matter what customer she had with her. She handed me a carefully wrapped sweet bun without me even having to ask. The smell of honey and far away spices filled my nose and my stomach grumbled instantly. I fumbled around in my belt pouch for the required money and as always came out with the right amount. The old lady waved my coin away with a gentle smile.

"This one is not as fresh as it should be, no coin today."

As always I tried to protest but she pressed the bun firmly into my hand and waved off my protests. I always paid her for her amazing baked goods however there were some days where she refused payment. It always made me feel guilty as she was living on one of the lower levels of the city. It was notorious for the poverty and rough living until you reached the 4th ring where the lesser merchants started to live. Like her name, I had no actual idea of where she lived, nor what her life was really like. My life in the upper levels may have been more privileged than most, however I still liked to help those less fortunate than myself.

As I wound up through the various gates of the city my weariness increased. I barely noticed the activity around me. The daily motion of people passing in nothing but a colourful blur. The weariness I felt wasn't one just of body, but also of mind. Although I was never privy to all the information Denethor passed on I knew better than most the goings on of the gleaming walls of the city. I had outrun 2 bands of Orcs just the previous week. Although not unheard of to hear of smalls bands attacking travellers, this had become a regular occurrence. What was smalls bands, hungry and desperate were now well formed ranks. Disciplined and waiting for the ideal target to pounce upon. I was of little concern to them and they left me alone. My horses too fast and the small bow I carried could fire a warning shot easily. I was no expert shot with my bow however it kept the orcs well away from me and also served as an easy way to hunt dinner. The less supplies I carried the faster my horses could run.

One could call these Orcs attacks simply coincidence however the whispers of an approaching war reached many ears. The growing shadow from the land of Mordor had begun to nibble at the edges of Gondor. Villages in Rohan were under attack by well equipped and well organised Orcs and Wild Men. Theodred, the king of Rohan's son, had met me on the road several times on my trips to Edoras. Always grim and heavily armed these days, the light hearted boy I knew from my youth was gone. His reports were similar to those of everywhere else I had been. Little by little did these small bands of attacks nibble at the edge of everyone. Dol Amroth fought of Cosair attacks daily and had reported Haradrim seen to be moving towards Mordor. 6 months previously Denethor bade me to ride to Rivendell in search of news in the North. I had made it to the first guard post of Rivendell before being promptly turned around by none other than the legendary sons of Elrond. Unperturbed by their actions I simply set up camp within what I hoped had been sight of their guard post. 3 days later they begrudgingly took Denethor's message to their father after seeing no signs of me moving. Within a day I had my response and rode long and hard for 3 weeks to get home. When I delivered the message to Denethor, he locked himself in his study and refused to come out for 2 days. In the end Boromir had broken down the door to get him out. It had taken nearly a week for Denethor to then speak to anyone.

After the 6th gate the stables were now in sight. I heaved a sigh of relief as my horse wearily stumbled into the courtyard. The sound of iron clad hooves on the pavers caused grooms to come running out of the shade of the stables. Dismounting I handed the reins to the groom and gave the young horse a long pat. He had done me proud and now deserved a break in the paddock. All of the messengers horses were regularly rotated from the city stables to a farm halfway between Gondor and Rohan. The lush pastures and rolling fields rejuvenated not only their bodies, but also their minds. My young horse had been at the stables for a little over 3 months now. Longer than I usually would like to keep a young one in training. I was hoping to personally ride him to the farm once he'd recovered sufficiently from his journey.

After a kind word to the young stableboy I began what always felt like the longest walk of my life. If I had an urgent message I would ride straight to the palace and a groom would come to collect my horse for me. However the news from Prince Imrahil was not urgent and I would spare my horses legs for today. I paused only long enough to refill my water flask from the stable well and began the long walk. Unlike the lower levels of the city, the upper rings were quiet at this time of day. Ladies and Men of the court sheltered out of the heat only to emerge when the sun had sufficiently dimmed so not to wreck their fair complexions. My spurs jangled softly and my well worn leather boots creaked as they kicked up soft clouds of dirt. I had slung my saddlebags over my shoulder, they were on small concern today as they carried little more than a letter. My supplies long gone and the nights were pleasant enough to simply wrap myself in a cloak if I chose to sleep outdoors. I had nearly emptied my water flask within 100 yards of my walk. After a bitter long winter and a frosty spring, summer seemed to make the most of drying the country out while it still could. By the time I'd reached the 7th gate I was exhausted and sweating profusely. The guards shot me a pitied look as they let me through without question. I smiled in thanks and continued what could only be called a trudge to my quarters.

The palace, like outside, was quiet in the heat of the day. Only the occasional servant could be seen scuttling around in their usual haste. I ignored them except for a kind smile to the ones I knew and liked. Along the way to my room I passed Boromir's door. I hesitated slightly in front of it before knocking loudly. Pausing for a minute I waited for any sign of activity before shrugging my shoulders and moving on. It would have been a rare occurrence for Boromir to be in his rooms at this time of day. I wasn't even sure why I had bothered knocking in the first place.

I opened my room with an audible sigh of relief. Dumping my saddlebags on the floor beside my bed I flopped down on it in relief. Fumbling around I managed to kick off my boots. I groaned in pleasure as the leather was relieved off my feet and I could wiggle my toes freely. I knew I couldn't lay there for too long as I'd fall asleep. I desperately needed a bath to wash the grime of the road off. I groped around on the bed using the blanket to pull myself off to the other side. I fell on the floor with an audible thump and slid along the floor for a moment before coming to a rest. Anyone looking at me right now would think me ridiculous, but I was simply too tired to move. Propping myself up with my elbows I managed to heave myself into a sitting position with great effort. Another moment of contemplating my decision to actually have a bath, I was then on my feet.

I staggered into the bathroom and stopped dead in my tracks. A girlish squeal of delight left my lips before I could stop it. My bath tub had been filled very recently. The bubbles of my favourite soap still lingered on the bath. There was only one person who could have done this for me.

"Oh thank you Ina" I gasped in delight.

I didn't have a personal maid, well not one I could call my own. My rank in the household didn't allow me to have one. However Ina was the closest thing I could get to one. She must have heard I was coming and made sure I'd had a bath drawn. Ina took care of all my washing, mending, making sure I was dressed enough to not embarrass myself at official functions. She was the only female influence I had in my otherwise male dominated life.

She lived on the 4th level of the city with her husband and 2 children. A boy and a girl whom I loved to spoil with gifts whenever I could. Her husband worked as a weapon smith and was a kind man. I'd spent many nights having dinner at their place and confiding my worries in Ina. It was comforting to have the middle aged woman to lean on when I needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on.

Stripping off my clothes and leaving them in a dirty heap, I was about to lower myself in the bath before I caught my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't a vain woman by any stretch of the imagination. However what I saw in the mirror was not pleasing to my eyes. My long blonde hair was streaked with dirt, as was my face. My blue eyes looked far too big against my tanned skin and huge black smudges were underneath them. My lips were cracked from a combination of too much sun and wind. I was skinnier than I had ever been. My breasts looked non existent and my hip bones were jutting out. I could begin to see my ribs and my stomach almost looked hollow.

I sighed and turned my back on the emaciated creature in the mirror. I knew I was working too hard and spending too many long hours on the road. However I generally chose to ignore my body's complains of exhaustion. Standing in front of the mirror was a slap in the face reminder of how much toll it was taking on my body. I had never been anything but skinny. I'd glanced enviously of the woman at court with their beautiful curvy bodies as they sneered at my skinny body and feeble attempts to pad my own dresses out. Wearing riding clothes it wouldn't be hard to mistake me for a young man if you didn't see my face.

Slipping into the bath my thoughts were washed away as I gasped in delight. The water was still warm and it lapped at my fatigued body like a lovers caress. I submerged myself under the water until I couldn't breath anymore. Laughing to myself as I surfaced I began to scrub my body down quickly before the water got too cold. As usual Ina had outdone herself and made sure all my favourite soap and shampoo was there for me. The water was a grimy shade of brown once I was done. I'd only stepped out of the bath and was reaching for my towel when I heard the door bang open.

"Devera!" Ina was calling from the bedroom. She sounded frazzled which was unlike her. Usually nothing could upset or rattle Ina. For her to be sounding frazzled generally meant problems for me.

"Here" I mumbled not a second before she barged into the bathroom. Despite sounding frazzled not a hair was out of place on her head. The only signs of stress were the slight crinkles around her lips. I frowned heavily, this didn't look good.

"Lord Denethor requests your presence now" Ina stressed the word now "And he has company."

I fought off every curse and swear word I knew and swallowed my words. Denethor requesting my presences usually meant he had a job for me. Him having company meant I had to be wearing something besides dirty riding attire.

As tolerated as I was for my unusual position as a woman, Denethor would simply not tolerate poor court manners. I'd had them drilled into me as a young girl when I first arrived to Gondor with my father. It had taken him mere days to realise I wouldn't survive without them. As much as I hated them as a young girl, I cherished the gift of those lessons now.

"Of course he does" I tried hard to keep the grumble out of my voice. It wasn't Ina's fault that I'd been home less than an hour and already wanted again. Ina flashed me a brief sympathetic smile before pushing me into my room.

I knew the drill well enough and quickly dried myself off while Ina pulled out a suitable dress. Giving it a quick flick to get rid of any obvious creases she'd then slid it over my head and fasted my ties. As she went about her work she chatted endlessly about the gossip that I'd missed while I'd been absent. Usually it was her children's antics and their mischievous ways always had me smiling no matter how foul my mood. Today was no different as she recalled the stories from the last week. Her boy Samuel who was nearly 10 had decided to gather as many frogs as he could find and leave them in his sister's bed hoping to scare her. Her daughter Tiana hadn't given the expected reaction and punched her brother in the face.

"She's going to be a handful your daughter" I laughed as Ina sat me down to do my hair. Ina pulled a face in agreement and went about doing my hair. I winced as she snagged the many knots in my hair as she ran the brush through it quickly. Ina opted to pull my hair into 2 braid today, with them joining at the base of my head with a few pins. A simple hairstyle, but also a practical one if I needed to ride out quickly. While she was doing my hair I dabbed ointment onto my cracked lips to soothe them as much as possible. It'd take a week to repair the damage I'd already done to them. However the ointment would make them look as smooth as humanly possible in the short space of time.

"Go" Ina pushed me out of the door as soon as she was done. I glanced over my shoulder guiltily at the mess I had already made in my room. Poor Ina, I was barely home an hour and my room was a mess already. Slipping on the pretty slippers by my door I hurried out of my room. The dress Ina had chosen for me was a sky blue one with a simple laced up bodies and full skirt. Although plain in decoration it would suit me well to look dressed as nicely as possible. I lifted the skirts and walked as fast I could without it being seen as rushing and unlady like.

I slowed down as I reached the throne room and smoothed out my skirts. I plastered what I'd hoped to be a pretty smile on my face as I stepped in. The room was nearly empty, save for Denethor and Faramir. The pair were sitting at opposite ends of the table and both looking sullen. It was Faramir who noticed me first. He jumped up out of his chair with a genuine smile on his face.

"Lady Devera" he smiled and bowed. I returned the greeting and curtsied bowing my head slightly.

"Lord Faramir, it is good to see you."

"And you, please sit" Faramir gestured to the empty chair to his left.

"Lord Denethor" I curtsied towards him warily judging his mood. Of late he could swing from near murder like rage to absolute delight in a matter of seconds. However today he managed to pull himself out from what looked to be a sullen mood to one of slight pleasantness. I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding and glanced towards Faramir. His lips flickered in a ghost of a smile and shook his head just barely. It wasn't hard to tell the pair had been arguing. It was all Denethor and Faramir seemed to do for the last few years. The only praise to come from Denethor's lips were for that of Boromir. His eldest son the pride in his father's eyes.

Faramir held out the chair for me as I gathered my skirts and sat down. No sooner had my rear hit the hard wood, servants scuttled out from the sides. They set down a large lunch and left as soon as they'd come. Now I knew was Ina was in such a hurry to get me ready. Lunch was being delayed only by my own tardiness.

My stomach growled in appreciation. I was starving and had to refrain from making a glutton of myself. Still I piled my plate higher than was necessary and got stuck into my food. Silence stretched out between the 3 of us and except for the occasional glance at Faramir who'd offer me a wavering smile, the meal was disturbingly quiet. Denethor seemed lost in his own world, as was usual of late. It wasn't until the meals were cleared away that Denethor finally cleared his throat to speak.

"I need you to ride to Rivendell Devera" he spoke as if he was asking me to deliver a message to a Lord's house simply 2 levels away. I couldn't help myself, years of courtly manners were squashed down by my anger.

"What do you mean you want me to ride to Rivendell?" I replied tartly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Faramir set his mouth in a hard line. This situation was not looking good. Denethor's face hardened at my sulky reply.

"You are to catch up to Boromir and return with whatever message he sends you home with" Denethor replied sharply "He left this morning and if you ride hard tonight you will catch up to him. You know the way to Rivendell, Boromir does not."

"And why is Boromir riding to Rivendell?" I replied just as tartly as before. I was tired and my temper was starting to fray. It would take me a little over 6 weeks to ride to Rivendell if I was by myself setting a reasonable pace. Last time I'd been I'd nearly killed my horse in the mad rush to get home in 3 weeks. Boromir, though the seasoned warrior was no rider. Having him would simply slow me down.

"That is none of your concern Devera, you forget your place" Denethor's temper had snapped at me "You are to leave at once and not ask questions of me. Do you understand?"

His last words were shouted at me as Denethor leapt to his feet. His face twisted in a furious mask he sent a cup flying across the room. Faramir only just managed to jump from his seat in time to save being sprayed by whatever drink was in the cup. I opened my mouth to protest again but promptly shut it. Without another word I pushed my chair back so fast that it hit the floor. I gathered my skirts and stormed from the room not even throwing a backwards glance over my shoulder. I was too angry for words. I heard Faramir call after me but I ignored him and stomped back to my rooms in the most undignified manner I could muster. Faramir had only just managed to slip inside the door before I could slam it shut.

"You knew this was happening" I shouted at Faramir "And you couldn't even give me some sort of warning before I had to pack up and leave again."

I could feel my voice starting to choke with unshed tears. I was angry and exhausted.

"Devera stop it" Faramir scolded me lightly.

That didn't stop me throwing a string of cursing in his direction. He simply crossed his arms and with his infinite patience waited for me to finish. Once I had stopped my cursing he simply raised an eyebrow at me. It made me scowl even further at him. Deep down I knew I couldn't be angry with him. It wasn't his fault I'd be riding out again mere hours after I'd gotten home.

"Boromir only left this morning" Faramir said calmly once he was sure I was finished my tirade "He said to tell you he'd be waiting for you not far from Osgilliath."

"But why now Faramir?" I practically wailed like a small child "I'm exhausted I've barely been home these last few months."

"Devera" Faramir began but hesitated as he dropped off his sentence. The strained look on his face made my stomach drop. Whatever news he had it wasn't going to be good.

"Osgilliath was attacked naught a few days ago" he finished.

The words were like a slap across the face to me. Silence stretched between us before Faramir started to speak again.

"I had a dream on the night before the attack. It said to me 'Seek the sword that was broken in Imladris' and Boromir volunteered to make the journey instead of me. It wasn't until Father had been told you were arriving he came up with the idea to send you along as well."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I silently shut my mouth and simply sat on my bed in shock. So the rumours were true. War was coming, it was just a matter of time before it actually struck.

A loud rap on the door startled both of us as Ina rushed in before I could say enter. She shot me a not to subtle look about having the door closed with Faramir in there. I just rolled my eyes. Being the centre of court gossip was hardly new for me and court manners were the last thing on my mind now. With a thump Ina dropped my now full saddlebags on the door with a relieved sigh. Another reason for her harassed look earlier. She would have known before I did that I'd be leaving again very soon. The rush out the door to get me to lunch was a mere rouse to not raise my suspicion. I looked between Ina and Faramir and sighed in defeat. I was going whether I liked it or not. I gave the both a quick hug and smiled grimly.

"I suppose I should take Axis then."


	2. Chapter 2

Minas Tirth shrank away quickly from sight until it no more but a shimmering blur on the horizon. The horse underneath me strained against the bit, fighting for the rein I dared not to give him so early in our pace. The rangy chestnut stallion underneath me leapt about in protest as I fought to control him.

Axis, the love of all my horses. He was the ugliest brute in the stables with an attitude to match his looks. He terrorised the grooms with an almost gleeful look in his eyes. His snapping jaws were painful and if he couldn't get you with them, he'd kick at you instead. Despite all this, he was the fastest horse in Gondor. And I was the only one he would tolerate with me riding him. He was far too big and strong for the likes of me, however I loved him dearly and tolerated his bad behaviour. Thanks to him we were at Osgiliath in next to no time. As I pulled him to a halt, he was barely breathing heavy and only a light sheen of sweat appeared on his neck. I tried to not grimace as we rode into the ruins. The smell of death hung heavy in the air. A short breeze would blow and the smell of rotting corpses would waft to my nose. I swallowed heavily, ignoring my churning stomach. I kicked Axis into a faster trot hoping to escape the smell that was threatening my lunch to make an appearance. Seeing me come in, a few men scuttled towards me.

"Lady Devera" the first guard saluted me smartly. He was one of Faramir's rangers and I knew him well.

"Damrod, lovely to see you" I smiled. Axis chose that moment to start prancing on the spot, chewing on the bit impatiently. I gave him a short jerk of the reins to keep him still. The stallion squealed in protest but stood his ground, only to start pawing at the dust. Damrod shook his head in amusement at the stallions antics. He knew better than to move in and grab Axis head. He'd be on the receiving end of his snapping jaws once too often.

"Boromir left here a few hours ago Devera" Damrod said to me before I could open my mouth to ask.

His words caused me to start grinding my teeth in sheer frustration. Of course Boromir had to do that to make life difficult. I could have been on the road by now and already caught up to him if not for this detour. I should have know better though, Boromir's lack of patience was only rivalled by my own. He would have waited a mere hour before setting off by himself in the hope to put as many miles behind him as possible. Thanking Damrod as politely as possible given my temper at the time, I turned Axis around and trotted out of the ruins. The stallion grabbed the bit and jogged sideways, eager as always to be off.

I wheeled away from Osgiliath and let Axis have his head for the first few miles. He was more than happy to oblige me. Axis hadn't been out for a fortnight and he was fresh to go. The ground flew beneath us in a blur of green and brown. It didn't take long before Axis' hooves hit the beginning of the Great West Road. I slowed him down into a walk to let him catch his breath. Boromir's horse would be his massive charger, build for war and not for speed. He shouldn't be that far ahead.

After an hour of walking I started to grind my teeth again in frustration. There was no sign of Boromir anywhere ahead. The Grey Woods weren't far, I could already see the shady edges of the forest in my sight. However my nearest concern was it'd be nightfall soon. Do I push ahead to find Boromir, or camp for the night? These woods scared me and I didn't relish the thought of spending the night there alone. I nudged Axis into a brisk trot who happily obliged with an enthusiastic bounce. I cringed and waited for the inevitable buck to happen however Axis was on his best behaviour after being allowed to let some steam off. Even though the afternoon was only beginning to show tints of the approaching twilight I felt as if the night was coming on quicker than expected. The woods seemed to throw off an unnatural darkness that made my palms sweat with fear and my eyes dart around nervously. Axis seemed to pick up my fear and starting snorting as the shadows around us deepened.

The first stars had come out when I first spotted what looked to be a campfire ahead. It was nothing more than a sparkle of light in the distance. Even from afar I could see what I hoped to be a shadow of one man moving around it. Axis didn't need any encouragement, I had barely thought the command before he sprung off into a fast canter. In moments the campfire was nearly in clear sight. So was its occupant and horse.

Boromir had his sword drawn and looked ready to attack the second I rode past him. I couldn't help but smile as I slowed Axis down. Boromir visibly relaxed and a slow smirk appeared on his face as he sheathed his sword. I reined Axis to a bouncing halt in front of him.

"My lady Devera" Boromir grinned as he side stepped to avoid Axis' head.

"My lord Boromir" I felt the smile on my lips tug wider.

It had been quite an accident that Boromir and I had become lovers 2 years ago. A night where we had both snuck off to a rather rowdy tavern on the 4th level. Faramir had joined us not long after with a few of his Rangers. In the small hours of the morning not long before dawn we had all been kicked out of the tavern. Completely inebriated we had managed to stagger our way back home and I had only managed to make it as far as Boromir's room. Refusing to move from his bed Boromir had no choice but to climb into bed with me. According to him I had stripped off naked by the fourth step into his room and one thing led to another. The next morning through our throbbing hangovers we had laughed about it and said it wouldn't happen again. That had only lasted a few days before I had gone back into his bedroom with nothing more than a robe on late one evening. I was no shy virgin before Boromir had taken me to bed. I was a woman of needs and he was more than happy to help me with those needs.

I was not in love with Boromir. He was the close friend I had never had during my lonely childhood years. I cherished his friendship more than anything, yet I wanted nothing more than that from him. I had seem countless woman chase him for his title and money. Yet none had captured more than a quick tumble in bed with him. Our situation suited us both. A life married to a stuffy Gondorian noble would not suit me, nor did I want it. At 25 years old I should have been married a long time ago with a few children hanging off my skirts by now. My love affair with Boromir kept the hounds at bay, and even Boromir's father knew of it. His silence was approval enough for both of us to do as we pleased.

I swung out of my saddle and grabbed Axis by the bridle before he could swing around to bite. While I had the stallion firmly by the bridle Boromir swiftly pulled my saddle off and Axis was brushed down and hobbled in a few minutes. It usually took me much longer to do it as I was always trying to avoid his snapping jaws. But today he seemed more than content just to let me hold his bridle and stroke his ears while Boromir quickly worked on him. The smell of roasting rabbit wafted around the campsite and I could feel my stomach growl in appreciation. The large lunch had done little to satisfy the appetite I would work up being on the road again.

"You got further away from me that I expected" I tried to scold Boromir after we were finished but the smile on my face gave me true feelings away. The feelings of dread about staying by myself tonight were long gone. I felt as if I could truly relax for the first time in months.

"I do apologise my lady" Boromir gave me a mock bow which made me giggle "However I rode as long and hard as I could, then set up camp so we could dine on the finest feast available."

Compared to the usual food I carried on the road with me, tonight was a feast. The rabbit was young and plump seasoned with a few herbs Boromir had managed to find. He had packed well for a long journey so we helped ourselves to the bread and fruit that would perish quickly. The conversation over dinner was easy and light hearted as I sat between Boromir's legs gnawing on the last bones of the rabbit. When the last of the food was gone I leant back into Boromir's chest. Silence stretched between us as we both enjoyed the sounds around us. The horses were grazing contently, somewhere in the forest an Owl hooted and the fire danced and crackled.

I felt the brush of Boromir's beard tickle the back of my neck before his lips gently kissed it. I sighed in content, the stress of the last few months melting away at this very moment.

"You are very tense" Boromir whispered into my neck.

"Your father works me very hard, I've barely been home these last few months" I wrinkled my nose slightly.

"I've noticed" Boromir chuckled into my neck "My bed has been empty and cold without you."

Boromir began to massage my neck. I groaned in relief as his strong hands worked out the various muscle knots that had made their way in there over the last few months. My thoughts could barely be strung together as he worked his massaging hands down my back. My body not only responded to the relief of the various aches and pains disappearing, but also his touch sending my body on fire.

"Feel good?" Boromir whispered in my ear with a throaty chuckle.

"No it feels terrible but please keep doing it so you can improve" I laughed and tipped my head back so I could look at him.

It really had been far too long since we'd had a private moment together. A few months ago Boromir's face wasn't so lined with tension. The haunted look of a solider that had seen too many battles was now evident on his face. Dark circles were heavy under his eyes. I shuddered to think of what the battle of Osgiliath had been like.

My thoughts were quickly silenced with a gentle kiss from Boromir. He gently tipped my head back as I wrapped my arms around him. I inhaled the scent of him greedily, the smell of horse, well worn leather and weapons oil clung to him like his own cologne. He groaned lightly against my lips and I could feel his arousal already digging into my back. I smiled and let my tongue dance teasingly against his.

"Oh I've missed you Devera" Boromir whispered against my lips. Those words made me pull back from him and turn around in confusion. I tilted my head in question. Boromir had never uttered any words like that to me. We saw each other when we could and we both understood that. He just gave me a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Like I told you, my bed has been empty and cold without you in it it these last few months" Boromir shrugged again "We have both been away a lot these last few months."

I let the comment go with a slight shrug of my shoulders just as he did. His words were true enough. Boromir's bedroll would neither be empty nor cold tonight. I turned so I was sitting in his lap as I undid the ties on his tunic. Sliding it off his shoulders my hands met with something cold and hard underneath it. I pursed my lips in annoyance.

"The chain mail comes off or I don't get naked" I pouted.

Boromir just lay back with a chuckle in his bedroll. He knew all too well how I detested trying to get his chain mail off. Most times I attempted it I ended up in an ungraceful heap on the floor. It always made me glad that I never had to help him out of his bulky plate armour.

"And I thought you would be ripping my clothes off, chain mail or not, after such a long absence" Boromir chuckled as his hands found my thighs. I tried to keep my thoughts together as he teasingly stroked up the fabric of my breeches. His hands ran up my thighs just brushing me in the right place so briefly and teasingly. I couldn't help but gasp every time he hit the right spot. Before I could protest Boromir sat back up and grabbed me into a passionate kiss. His tongue demanding entry to my mouth. He nearly had my body completely undone before even getting my clothes off. I gave in easily to his hands tugging off my clothes. My own hands hastily pulled his clothes off, including his blasted chain mail which I managed to get off without hitting myself in the head. Boromir couldn't help but chuckle as I all my ripped his under shirt and breeches off as he pushed me onto my back. I had no comprehensive thought as my legs wrapped around Boromir's now naked body.

After our passion died down the only thought I had was one of utter peace in those last moments where I lay on Boromir's chest. My fingers lazily trailed circles around his chest hair as I drifted off to sleep.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when I woke the next morning. The campsite was quiet except for the sounds of both the stallions grazing. I was lying on my side and Borormir had an arm wrapped around me as he still lay in a peaceful sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself back to sleep. It only took me a few minutes to realise it wouldn't happen and I reluctantly untangled myself from Boromir's embrace. He stirred briefly but was asleep again within a heartbeat. It was cold and I could feel goosebumps prickling my body as I pulled on my clothes that were strewn around in our haste last night. I left my feet bare as I padded quietly towards the nearest tree to do my morning business.

As I squatted I felt a hot breath down my neck. Craning my next I came face first looking into Axis' muzzle.

"Morning my snapping dragon" I whispered to him as I quickly caressed his nose. I turned my head back around and was shoved to the ground.

"Your breakfast is coming stop being so impatient" I grumbled to my stallion. I could feel his warm breath down my neck as he nickered gently to me. I couldn't help but snort in amusement. The only time he acted sweetly towards me was when he wanted his breakfast on the road. Every other time I would be dodging his snapping teeth. I pulled up my breeches and headed to where the saddlebags were stowed. Axis followed me as quickly as his hobbles would allow. In one of the fuller saddlebags I pulled out a few generous handfuls of grain into 2 nosebags. I put Axis' on and then Boromir's charger, Nightwind, whom was waiting patiently for his own food. I stroked the black stallions nose as I gave him his breakfast. A sweet tempered stallion who's nature would serve more of a high born lady than that of a war horse. However he carried Boromir safely through many battles. Horsemanship was one thing to not come easily to Boromir despite years of lessons, much to his disgust. So a horse with smooth gaits and an easy nature made things a lot easier for him. The name Nightwind was my doing.

It had been a few years ago when my father was still alive. A horse trader had come to Minas Tirith and I had begged my father to take me. He had been busy with some matter but suggested if I had asked Boromir nicely enough he would accompany me. The words were music to my ears as a pretty smile could often get me by what I wanted with Boromir. Faramir had always been harder to sway, his propriety often standing in the way of accompanying me when it was just the two of us. It turned out that Boromir had wanted to go so he was more than happy to me.

I practically dragged Boromir along in excitement. I loved seeing the horse traders from Rohan, it reminded me of a small piece of home. Not to mention they always brought with them some of the finest stock. Walking along the lines of tethered horses a massive black stallion caught my eye. He was magnificent, long straight limbs with a short back and arched neck. His coat was as black as night except for a tiny white star. I had been stroking his nose when the merchant had come over. He had recognised me from one of my trips to Rohan and enquired about my father. While I was talking to him Boromir had come over and was admiring the horse. It took about 20 seconds of persuasion from the merchant for us to try the horse. I had been first to ride him on Boromir's insistence to see if he was safe enough for him to ride. The grin on my face after a few minutes of riding him was enough for Boromir to climb on. Within the hour the stallion was paid for and I was gleefully riding him up to the stable. When Boromir had asked what his name should be it was the first thing that came to my head. Despite the grimace and being told it was a girly name for a charger, it stuck.

"You're miles away" Boromir kissed the back of my neck.

I jumped nearly a mile in the air with my heart racing from the scare. I whirled around to a smirking Boromir, my palms twitching to wipe the smirk of his face.

"Yes well, I was thinking about the day you brought Nightwind" I composed myself and turned back to his stallion. I pretended to readjust with the straps on his nosebag as Boromir laughed at me.

"And I thank the Valar every day I have him despite you naming him a girl name rather than that brute over there" Boromir jerked his head towards Axis. As if my stallion understood perfectly what he said, his large ears laid back right against his head.

Boromir wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight while nuzzling my neck. A girlish smile crept onto my face at his open display of affection. How rare it was for us to have a moment just to ourselves. No maids to interrupt, no eyes watching your every move at court to wait for a mistake to add fuel to the gossip fire and no stifling customs to uphold.

"I was disappointed to wake up and find you clothed this morning" Boromir murmured into my neck as he trailed soft kisses down the side of my neck. His words sent flames of desire that I thought were quenched last night running through my body once more. I wasn't the only one, I could feel his arousal pressing into my back. I turned around in his arms and pushed him back towards the bedroll. We landed in an ungraceful heap on it and I managed to straddle Boromir.

"You only had to ask" I smiled sweetly as I slowly undid my tunic. Boromir didn't wait for my to finish. He was already at the ties of my breeches tugging them off. My tunic followed and my hands were busy at Boromir's laces. I had him out on his ties in no time and straddling myself on him. He gasped as his fingers dug into my hips as I took my time with long slow strokes. I lost track of time as I bought myself closer to the edge until finally Boromir's patience wore thin with my teasing. He flipped me over onto my back and pushed into me. It was enough to send me over the edge, biting into his shoulder to smother my cries of passion. We both lay gasping for breath for a good long few minutes.

"I could get used to this" I murmured into Boromir's neck laying a kiss on it. I could feel rather than hear his chuckle as his face was buried into my shoulder.

"You do things to a man that drive him wild with desire Lady Devera" Boromir scolded lightly finally raising his head. The tension that lined his face yesterday had lessened and he looked younger and more carefree. A gentle smile was on his face as he tenderly stroked my cheek. I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Ah then that man shouldn't make suggestions that involve me taking me clothes off after long months of being alone" I scolded back. We both laughed and finally untangled ourselves and began getting dressed. My hair was a mess of tangles so I set about unbraiding it and smoothing it back into a plait while Boromir set about cooking breakfast. A simple fare of dried fruit and bread with 2 cups of strong tea. I felt utterly spoilt when Boromir pressed the cup of tea in my hand. It was strong with just the tiniest splash of honey. Just the way I like it. I beamed at him as I sipped my tea. It never failed to surprise me that he always managed to make my tea right.

By the time we had finished breakfast Axis was already pawing at the ground impatiently. I managed to tack him and Nightwind while Boromir quickly packed up our small camp. We were on our way within minutes. Axis strained at the bit to be let go and after a few minutes of fighting I sighed in exasperation.

"Shall we?" I turned to Boromir. Before he could reply Axis sprung away from him and Nightwind. He let out a buck of delight and squealed as he landed. I grabbed a handful of mane and scowled down at his neck at his antics. His buck unseated me slightly so I scrambled to right myself in the saddle incase he decided to do it again. He didn't, he just chose to pull at the bit wanting to go faster. Shaking my head at his naughtiness I simply crouched down over his neck and let him go. The cool morning wind whipped against my face making my eyes sting with unshed tears. The tip of my nose felt frozen within a few moments. Glancing back Boromir and Nightwind were just a speck behind us. Part of me wanted to just let Axis have his head and run until he couldn't anymore. But it would be foolish to let him run out of energy so early in the day. Reluctantly I reined the still bounding stallion back to a walk. He snatched at the bit and danced around in a circle, skittering rocks across the road as he went. He bounded up into a small rear as Boromir caught up to us moments later. His face was alight with a broad smile.

"I forgot how much fun it was just to let Nightwind have his head" Boromir laughed breathlessly stroking his neck. Unlike Axis, the other stallion was breathing heavily.

His laughter was contagious, I joined in with him, despite Axis still skittering around not behaving himself.

"Come let us ride, the road is long" I grinned at Boromir which he returned looking carefree. I touched Axis with my heels and he bounced off into an energetic trot. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Boromir shaking his head at my horse.


	3. Chapter 3

The days were easy travelling. The days were warm and sunny with the evening's being cool. Over the 2 weeks it took us to reach Edoras I had finally caught up what was going on in Gondor while I was away. Everything from the court gossip to the military movements. Though the latter left the taste of bile in my mouth and Boromir tight lipped with grief for the rest of the day. The grief for the loss of every man under his command that had been lost in those battles was clear across his face. It was no wonder that his face was so lined with worry these days.

There were the lighter moments. Most of those spent naked in one of our bedrolls. But there was also the morning when Axis bucked me off because I hadn't been paying attention. I had landed on my feet in front of Axis still holding onto the reins. The entire day was spent both of us snorting with laughter whenever we thought about it. Or the evening Boromir found some wild strawberries growing after I had shot a rabbit for dinner. Most of our fresh supplies were gone so the sweet fruit was most welcome. Boromir had teased me with the sweet fruit, always just dangling it out of my reach.

The day before we reached Edoras was unusually warm. Both the horses and us were lathered in sweat by midday. I thankfully knew this part of Rohan well so I steered Axis off the road, despite Boromir's protests.

"It's too hot Boromir, I know somewhere cool" I said as I wheeled Axis towards one of the smaller rivers that ran through the plains. Here the land was open and undulating. The occasion grove of trees scattered around, but there were more rock formations than trees. Only a quick 20 minute ride off the road led to a rather secluded grove surrounded by trees. In the middle of it was a deep cold pond. Even in the driest summer's in Rohan I had never seen this pond close to 3/4 empty. What's more it was always cold, a very welcome sight in hot weather.

I lept off Axis and quickly unsaddled him. Boromir was doing the same to Nightwind, although more reluctant than I was. Once Axis was unsaddled I set about getting undressed.

"Devera!" Boromir's eyes darted around the clearing to make sure we were alone.

I ignored him as I dove into the pool, shrieking as the cold water hit my naked body. Grinning I swam out towards the middle of the pond where I couldn't touch the bottom.

"Come in Boromir" I giggled as I dunked my hair under the water and came up gasping for air. Boromir stood at the edge of the pond, barefooted but still wearing his trousers and shirt. I scowled at him playfully. As much as he hated to admit it his sense of propriety did win out sometimes. Swimming naked in a pool was one thing the Captain of Gondor did not do.

"You'll ruin your breeches" I casually pointed as Boromir dipped a toe in the water. I swam backwards lazily as I watched Boromir finally give in and strip the rest of his clothes off. He jumped into the water quickly with me and with a spluttering gasp swam towards me. Boromir was a lot taller than me and he could touch the bottom of where I was. I happily wrapped my legs around his naked waist and pulled my arms around his neck.

"Better?" I asked.

"Hmmm much" Boromir gave me an easy smirk before kissing me soundly. Our night time tumbles had barely began to scratch the surface of my desire that had been built up over the months. I let my fingers tangle in his hair as I pulled my body as close as I could get to him. Boromir broke the kiss and trailed kisses down my neck, playfully nipping me in the right spots to make me gasp. He bit slightly too hard near my collarbone and a wicked thought crossed my mind. I pushed down hard on Boromir's shoulders to dunk him under the water. I only managed to buckle his knees slightly before he caught onto what I was doing.

"That's not very nice to dunk your lover under the water" Boromir frowned at me. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. The next moment I found myself under the water inhaling a mouthful of water. I surfaced coughing and spluttering to Boromir's wicked grin. I opened my mouth to let out a nasty Rohirric curse only to find myself under the water again. I shrieked when I broke the surface again and splashed Boromir in the face.

"No fair" and as soon as those words left my mouth he had dunked me again. I was laughing and still shrieking when I surfaced once more.

"Boromir enough" I spluttered. He went to dunk me again and this time I managed to wrap my arms around his neck and drag us both under. Boromir let out a curse as I dragged us under the water. I broke away from him, treading water at a safe distance when I surfaced again. I grinned like a fool watching Boromir try and regain some composure. His hair stuck on his face, the odd stray hair being stuck in his beard.

"You have something on your neck" I said quite wickedly. I knew exactly what it was. A rather large bite mark I had left from a few nights ago. The bruised skin was just starting to shift from purple to an unfortunate green colour.

"You're about to have a rather large red mark on your behind once I catch you" Boromir threatened playfully as he made his way over to me. Laughing almost hysterically I swam away from him as quickly as I could. As I got to the other side of the pond I just happened to glance over to check on our horses. I gulped when I realised that it wasn't just our horse's there. An Eored was standing there, the leader sitting on his horse watching the scene before him with a knowing smirk.

Boromir had his back turned to them but he quickly turned around when he saw my expression. He chuckled quite heartily.

"Well met Eomer" Boromir said smugly. There was no trace in his voice to give away the embarrassment he should be feeling. I had no such qualms though. I sunk as low as I could in the water to hide my naked form blushing hotly. I had known Eomer for many years but it still didn't stop my cheeks burning bright red in embarrassment in being caught naked in a pond with an equally naked Boromir. At least the rest of Eomer's eored had the good manners to glance away at the sight of me naked in the pool. The majority of them had turned their horses around in weak attempt to ignore what was actually going on in the pond.

"Well met indeed Lord Boromir" Eomer smirk was even wider now "We heard screams and thought it must have been a lady in distress, alas all we found here is Lady Devera crying about the pond being cold."

I'll give you pond being cold I thought sourly as I glared at Eomer. This only seemed to amuse him more as he grinned openly. A few of his riders politely covered up their amusement with a rough cough or a strangled snort. I knew most of these men, if not by name by sight. As a messenger I was often in Rohan. As Third Marshall of the Mark Eomer had received many messages on behalf of Theodred in his absence. We had become friend's over the years, both with our fast tempers and a shared love of good Rohirrim mead. I knew his play at the moment was to try and embarrass me. He loved nothing more than to tease me about being a 'proper Gondor lady.' Though of Rohan by birth the years spent in Gondor did often leave some courtly manners stuck on me. Whether I liked them or not.

One of them was I had a problem with public nudity. A big problem. I wouldn't even use the bath houses in Edoras because they were all open and shared facilities.

Now sitting below the surface of the pond I could tell Eomer had every intention on playing on this fact. Boromir hadn't cared. A life of a soldier, nudity meant nothing to him as he climbed out of the pond and got dressed. While he pulled his tunic over his shirt he motioned for me to get out of the pond. I stubbornly shook my head.

"When you, Eomer and his entire Eored have gone away far enough that you cannot see anything but a pale speck in the distance I will get out" I said with gritted teeth.

Eomer chuckled and Boromir shot me a look that spoke more than words. I told you this was a bad idea.

"Devera don't be ridiculous, no one will look" Boromir said exasperated. Though Boromir couldn't see the look on Eomer's face behind his back. I did not trust the Rider as far as I could throw him. I swam towards my clothes still keeping under the water.

"Stand in front of me?" I asked Boromir. He sighed irritably but complied with my wish. Hastily I climbed out of the pond and pulled my clothes on as fast as I could. I stole a glance over Boromir's shoulder and for once Eomer had done the gentlemanly thing and glanced away while I got dressed. While I pulled on my boots Eomer had nudged his horse forward and began conversing with Boromir in low tones. I could only make out snatches of the conversation as Boromir had moved out of my hearing range to greet him. Two riders had dismounted and already had our horses saddled ready to go. One let out a loud curse in Rohirrim as Axis managed to sink his teeth into his shoulder when he did the girth up. I raced to my horse apologising profusely to the rider who was rubbing his shoulder shooting a sour look at the stallion. Nightwind stood placidly as he always did, waiting for his rider.

"We are to dine in Edoras tonight Devera" Boromir said. I looked up almost surprised to see him standing at Nightwind's side. I hadn't even heard him approach I had been too busy apologising for Axis snapping jaws. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. As much as I loved Edoras, the Halls of the King had been cold of late. Theoden had grown old and weary beyond his years and his advisor Grima Wormtongue had eyes everywhere. Over the last year I had taken my meals in the kitchens if I had stayed. Eowyn was always glad for the company whether I dined in the kitchens or in one of the private dining halls with her. But with Boromir visiting it would be a formal occasion. How silly of me not to think of it before. After all I was only a messenger. No finery would ever be laid out just for me. The son of the Steward of Gondor was an entirely different matter.

I mounted Axis and we rode towards Edoras. I was silent as Boromir and Eomer began to exchange news of their respective kingdoms. As Third Marshall Eomer knew a lot more about the moment of Orc packs yet two words of my eavesdropping had caught my attention. Especially when it put a frown so deep on Boromir's face it made him look years older than he was.

White hand.

Mordor Orcs often wore a symbol of the Red Eye. Sauron was meant to have disappeared a long time ago. However being so close to Mordor any fool would know that evil was stirring there again. Whether it be Sauron himself or another commander there was work going on in Mordor. Even a child knew that, but these were different than the odd Orc skirmish. More bold, more daring. Taller and moving in sunlight. Well formed and under a structured command.

"What do you make of it Eomer?" Boromir asked so quietly I had to pull Axis back to a slower walk so I could continue with listening to the conversation. It went unnoticed by both men.

"Something stirs in the darkness" Eomer's handsome face pulled into a frown "It will not show itself yet but I fear a war is at hand."

"I agree" that frown was on Boromir's face again "Just before I left Gondor, Osgiliath was attacked."

I could hear rather than see Eomer's sharp intake of breath. I pretended to be completely oblivious and starting braiding Axis mane while humming tunelessly. Axis seemed to understand the situation and behaved himself. The reins were loose and he was grabbing onto the bit playfully jangling it from side to side. Valar help me if he decided to bolt. I would have no hope of control. However this conversation was not one to miss.

"Not Orcs bearing the White Hand, but as a structured military attack with a plan" Boromir sighed heavily "You can stop pretending you aren't listening Devera. You need to know the full situation as well."

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I glanced up. Boromir hadn't even looked in my direction yet he seemed to know. I sighed and reined Axis back so I was level with them. He was right of course. I knew bits and pieces of what was actually happening in the world. But my messages were more often than not sealed and bore no clues to them beyond what I heard sitting in my passage at council meetings.

In Denethor's main council room there was a hidden passage behind the main chair. When I had first taken up service to Denethor he had shown it to me himself. It was little more than a small room hidden behind a massive tapestry. It at least had a chair, table and a small cot that Boromir and I had made use of on more than one occasion. But it allowed me to be there to do his bidding without trying to find me. I had spent many cramped hours in there, sometimes falling asleep listening to the drone of the High Council meetings. Most involved little more than troop movements, preparation of crops for winter, minor disputes with other Lords and so forth. However of late there was more talk of troop movements, more news of skirmishes. The forest of Ithilien was crawling with Orcs and the occasional rouge band of Haradrim. So the ambassadors of Haradrim would have us believe anyway. They had been there more often of late trying to quell the growing tension between Gondor and Harad.

"Devera you are privy to more information than most, tell us what you know" Boromir asked firmly. He knew I would open my mouth to argue so his tone left no room for discussion.

I began to fill him and Eomer in on what I knew. At first it was small things like the situation in Ithilien. It was common knowledge. However with more prodding and questions from both men the extent of my knowledge truly came out. I could almost feel myself flush with embarrassment when I realised the depth of my knowledge of things such as troop movements, whom was station where and who Denethor had been conversing with the most. When I got to the part about the growing tension with the Haradrim even Boromir looked startled.

"How long has this been going on?" Boromir asked suddenly looking angry.

I swallowed heavily and looked away from those burning grey eyes. Oh Boromir, you should know these things. Your father shields you from too many councils yet is too happy to throw you in the midst of battles that leave my stomach churning from nerves until you come home. You have aged so much in the last year you look nearly as old as half the High Council. Your strength is in your sword, not your wits of the court and the politics behind it. You prefer to do your battles with your sword and shield. Not your words.

"6 months, your father has had me going back and forth to Dol Amroth" I paused for a moment before deciding to let him in on something else "A lot, nearly every fortnight. Prince Imrahil has an ever increasing problem with Cosairs."

I peeked up at Boromir through my lashes. He looked ready to explode with his famous temper. His knuckles were white on his reins and Nightwind tossed his head uneasily. He looked ready to reach for his sword and gallop all the way back to Dol Amroth to rid Prince Imrahil of the problem by himself. Looking at him in a state of fury I could barely swallow my mouth felt so dry. If only there had been a way to inform him of what was actually going on in his City. His interest lay only in the battlefield. Yet it mattered little of what his feelings were on the matter. His father would shield him from the worst of it no matter how grave it is.

"How is Lady Lothiriel?" Eomer's voice cut through the tension.

I tried not to shudder as I let out a breath. Boromir's quick temper died down as quickly as it had come. He seemed mollified for the moment. Though he did throw Eomer a quick look of surprise.

"She is well as can be in these troubled times" a gentle smile curved on my lips which I gave Eomer. He had a small smile on his lips of secret pleasure. Eomer had only met Lady Lothirel of Dol Amroth once. It had been a few years back when they had both met in Minas Tirith. Yet it seemed enough to ask about her every time he saw me. I nearly had the great pleasure of telling him that she also asked about him anytime she learnt I had been to Rohan. Though I didn't tell him that. It was not up to me to meddle in the blossoming flower that could one day be so much more. But then again there were times where I simply couldn't help myself.

"She also said to me 'Next time you see Lord Eomer please pass on a message of greeting to him and I hope to see him again in Minas Tirith soon'."

Eomer turned away from my gaze with a ridiculously pleased look on his face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Boromir smiling lightly as he watched the exchange. He had been there that night of course. He was actually the one to escort Lady Lothiriel to the ball. Though his duty for the night was to her, he had spent most of his time dancing with me. Of course dancing for both of us meant trying not to trip over each other's feet. I had gotten so many dirty looks that night from the other lady's of court I half imagined to have my morning tea laced with poison. It was one of those defining moments where I had started to think more of Boromir as a man, and less of a brother. I had wondered back then what the night would have been like if I had done what my alcohol fuelled mind wanted to do. A gentlemanly kiss on the cheek goodnight is what Boromir had done. Before he walked away I wanted to grab his tunic and drag him into my room. I had told myself the next morning it had only been the alcohol fuelling my desire but the feeling never quite died.

There was no more time for talking as the Eored closed around us nearing Edoras. In such close proximity to the other horses Axis began to jog, tossing his head and prancing sideways. Once he bumped into Firefoot in which the war stallion did not take too lightly too. He snaked his head and went to bite Axis. However my horse was quicker and Axis danced out of the way, almost looking gleeful.

"Stop it" I muttered in Rohirric lowly giving a tug on the reins.

"You should geld that menace" Eomer shot me a dirty look "I'm more than happy to do it myself while you are here."

"If you geld my horse I will geld you" I snapped at the Third Marshall.

"If you keep your dagger as sharp as you always do then I would like to see you try" Eomer quipped back. An ever infuriating smirk crossed his face. How I longed to smack if off his face. Or sling my little bow off my back and aim an arrow at his face.

"No thank you that would mean I would have to touch you while you are naked" I sniffed with indigence.

The few men around him that could understand Common did well to smother their laughs with strangled coughing. I heard quiet mummers of my native tongue roll down the line of riders in a translation of what I said to Eomer. Boromir just sent me a pained expression, his temper obviously still there but too weary to act on it. I offered a small smile in hope to lift his spirits. It didn't work as he just glanced away sighing heavily. A heavy ache settled in my heart at the haunted look on his face. The lines of worry tugged at his mouth and the corners of his eyes were crinkled in deep thought. No doubt he was running over what I had told he and Eomer over the last few hours. A haunted look of guilt had settled upon his face.

As we rode through the gates of Edoras, the town was deathly silent except for the sound of horses moving over the road. The hoofbeats echoed loudly against the seemingly empty houses. There were few people lining the streets. Most of them looked at Boromir and I with grim expressions. It was a depressing sight but not unexpected for me. The golden city of Edoras seemed to be dimming along with their strong king.

Grooms stepped forward to take Firefoot and Nightwind from Eomer and Boromir. To my surprise a groom stepped forward to take Axis as well. Fortunately the groom had either been pre warned or he knew Axis for he grabbed his bridle quickly. He stepped to the side and held his head firmly never once taking his eyes off Axis. Boromir was at my side offering me an arm to dismount. I flicked him a look of curious question. He gave me a sight lifting of his shoulders as my only answer. It appears I was to play the lady instead of messenger. I swung my leg over the pommel over my saddle and slid gracefully into Boromir's waiting arms. I took his offered arm as he climbed the steps of Meduseld.

It was Theodred and Eowyn waiting for us on the top of the stairs. In the shadows stood Grima Wormtongue. I shuddered at the sight of the pasty man dressed in black. I hated the King's advisor. So often had I stood at the steps of the throne listening to orders from that silken tongue. Yet those threads of silk sounded like it had been dipped in tar and slime. Every syllable uttered from those pale lips made me shudder internally. Every fibre in my body pitied Eowyn and those long days and night she was alone with him and her uncle.

"My Lord" Boromir bowed to Theodred and I did the same. You never tried to crusty without a skirt. Not that I would be able to pull a curtsy off in my knee high riding boots.

"My Lord Boromir and Lady Devera, you are most welcome to the halls of Meduseld" Theodred's voice was tired and tight. Glancing over his shoulder Eowyn had her lips tightly pursed in a thin line through the polite smile she had on her face.

"We thank you for your hospitality Lord Theodred" Boromir said, his voice betraying none of the weariness from moments before. I kept my mouth shut like a well trained lady and tried to catch Eowyn's eye. When I finally caught her eyes she gave me a long weary look that spoke of a conversation to happen much later on in the night.

"My apologises for my father not being able to greet you he is unwell" Theodred said not before his eyes flicked over to where Wormtongue was standing "Room's have been prepared for both of you. Lady Devera I'm sure we can find you something suitable to wear for this evening."

It was only then that I glanced down at my attire. When I was on the road I carried no attention to my clothes, or my smell for a matter of fact. At this very moment I was stained with mud, horse hair and leaves clinging to me. I could feel tendrils of my plait falling around my face and I was sure that if not for our quick swim in the pond my hair would have been the same colour as my boots.

"Thank you for your kindness" I sketched a quick bow. With that the formalities were ended we were both ushered inside. To my relief my room was right next to Eowyn. And it held a steaming bath right in the middle of the room. A green gown was already hanging on the wardrobe with a pair of slippers waiting with it. I needed no encouragement in stripping off and sinking into the tub. No sooner as I sunk beneath the water Eowyn breezed in without so much as a knock.

"Did you know in Minas Tirith people knock before they enter someone's room?" I asked.

"I imagine they would have to in yours and Boromir's room" Eowyn replied back sweetly. I snorted and dunked my hair under the water. Despite my swim the water still ran murky as soon as I surfaced.

Eowyn and I were good friend's. We were close in age and before my father had gone to Minas Tirith we had played as children. Over the years we grew distant beside a few letters every year. But once I had started travelling regularly as Denethor's messenger our friendship had renewed. She was the person I needed after the suffocation at court in Minas Tirith. I had no female friend's besides Ina I could confide in and she was in the same situation as I was. Our duty was to our respective Lord and King, but we were both free spirits straining at the confides of our duty. Eowyn more so than I. At least I had the freedom of riding around the country. Eowyn was left in Meduseld with his age weary Uncle and cold eyes of Wormtongue following her everywhere. Eowyn had no one but her brother and cousin whom where often away. I pitied her greatly.

The hour was late so Eowyn helped me bath and get dressed quickly chatting as we went. My blonde hair was a mess of knots and it took both of us to comb them out. I left my hair flowing as was the style of Rohan. Slipping into the dress Eowyn frowned as it hung off my thin body.

"I've lost weight" I pulled a face as I tried to gather the fabric around my waist. It didn't help the situation, it just made it hang terribly.

"You have lost a lot of weight since I last saw you" Eowyn frowned as she turned to dig around in the drawers. She finally produced a belt which we both clinched up as tight as we could. The dress still hung around my chest loosely but it was an improvement.

"I've been back to Minas Tirith for about a week in the last 2 months" I grimaced. Even though we set a cracking pace Boromir and I had no pushed ourselves. I finally felt like I had rested enough to get over my exhaustion. The carefree nights spent by the glowing camp fire with our own flaming passion had soothed my soul. It was a peace that neither of us had felt in a long time.

"You should stay for awhile when you come back from Rivendell" Eowyn smiled "I would welcome to company."

"I would enjoy that very much" I smiled back at my friend.

Dinner was a drab affair. Theoden was not at the table. Theodred took his place at the head of the table and apologised profusely for his father's absence. However Grima was there, along with several other Lords that I did not know by name nor face. Boromir was dressed in the spare clean clothes he carried with him. Although he looked like he would rather be elsewhere at the moment. I had taken my slippers off and was casually running my foot up and down his leg. The tables were large and you could see nothing of a persons lap so I knew my little game was safe for the moment. Boromir kept shooting me dark looks which spoke of promises what would happen later. The conversation was boring and tedious. I didn't say much except to sip on my soup and dunk my bread in it. I was ravenously hungry and I could have happily drained my bowl in moments and ask for seconds as I had so many times in the kitchen.

A simple main meal was served with more dull conversation flowing through the table. Boromir and I weren't the only ones wanting to be freed from the meal. Eomer was fidgeting as soon as his plate was cleared. Theodred kept glancing impatiently at the rest of the table to finish their meal. As soon as the last person put their fork down he shoved his seat back and forced a polite smile on his face.

"I thank you all for joining us for our evening meal, Lord Boromir perhaps you can join me on the balcony for a pipe?" Theodred almost looked relieved.

Something was happening. But I would not be included in exactly what it was. Part of me was glad for not being involved as I yearned nothing more than to fall into a soft bed. There was still plenty of weeks left on the journey to Rivendell to wrestle whatever information I could out of Boromir. Though after the conversation with Eomer on the ride to Edoras it was plain to see I knew a lot more about the overall position of Gondor than Boromir did. Still my curiosity was piped on what the conversation was going to be about. However for the moment I was going to bed.

I bid my goodnight to everyone and made my way to the guest room. I pulled the dress off and carefully hung it up. It really was a beautiful dress, I just needed it a lot smaller. Or perhaps I just needed to stop riding around Midde Earth and gain some weight. I sighed in vain. That would not be happening anytime soon. Boromir and I still had to make it to Rivendell and back again. I climbed into bed feeling weary right down to my bones. It had been a long day. The light hearted dip in the pond felt like a distant memory already. I was asleep as soon as the covers settled over me.


	4. Chapter 4

I had no idea on what woke me up. All I know is that I jolted awake in what felt like seconds after I had fallen asleep. Yet it must have been hours. The fire had died down to nothing but embers when it had been roaring before I fell asleep. The stars outside my window sparkled against the black sky as there was no moon tonight. I shivered as I groped the empty side of my bed. Perhaps that what's woke me up. I was so used to sleep curled around Boromir for the last few weeks. To roll over and not find his warm body beside me would be enough to wake me. I lay onto my back and stared at the roof silently assessing my body. I was aching from the usual day in the saddle, but I was awake. Wide awake. With no hope of going back to sleep.

I groaned as I rolled out of bed. Judging by the blackness outside dawn was quite some time away yet. Outside my door silence stretched before the great halls. Not a soul appeared to be awake except for me. There was a robe hanging on the back of the chair near my wardrobe. I slipped it over my naked body and threw my cloak over it. I padded quietly out of Meduseld onto the steps. The stones were cold underneath me feet and despite the hot day the night air was bitingly cold. I stared out into the blackness over the rolling planes of Rohan. The only sign of movement for miles was the torch burning in the watch house at the gates of the city. No doubt the guard would be bent over a fire whittling the hours away doing menial tasks. I hadn't ever been on guard duty but Boromir had often described it as 'The only time you get to sharpen weapons, fletch arrows and do other tasks you never have time for.'

Though I had often seen Boromir sharpening his own sword, I had never in my life seen him fletch an arrow. A very average archer, it lay to Faramir to tend his brother's rarely used bow and arrows. And later on to also take over my own archery training when my father passed away. In fact I had taken a great deal of Boromir's arrows as my own which he had never noticed. I was ridiculously proud of my own ability to shoot. I was no terrible shot and held my own against most accomplished archers. I would never have the strength to fire a long bow, but my own small bow designed for firing from horseback suited me perfectly.

A hand closed over my mouth stifling the scream that rose in my throat. As the person behind me clasped my mouth gently I could feel a familiar body behind me. The smell of weapons oil filled my nostrils and I knew it could only be one person. I instantly relaxed in his arms.

"Shhh" Boromir whispered in my ear as he nuzzled my neck "What are you doing out here?"

He lifted his hand from my mouth and dropped his arms around my neck letting them drape over the front me of. I leant back into him and stilled my hammering heart. I didn't even hear him approach.

"I couldn't sleep" I murmured "I woke up and found myself wide awake. Perhaps a comfortable bed doesn't replace sleeping in your arms every night."

"Perhaps" Boromir's chest rumbled with laugher "I found myself thinking the same thing. I tossed and turned for hours and every time I tried to fall asleep I would wake up feeling something was missing. I heard someone walk past my door and came to see who it was."

"It's nice to feel so wanted you can't sleep without me" I chuckled. Boromir just tightened his arms around me. He didn't say anything except kiss my neck and then rest his chin on my shoulder. The scratchy stubble of his beard tickled my neck.

It was strangely peaceful standing there wrapped in his arms staring out into the darkness. I didn't want this moment to end. Like everything else it wouldn't last. Duty ever called us away and apart.

"If only things were simpler for us" Boromir said quietly as if he had read my thoughts "These last few weeks I would give anything to disappear into the wild with you and forget about everything."

"And what would we do in the wild?" I asked lightly although my heart was beating fast again. I had never heard Boromir talk like this. He loved the life he lead as a soldier. He would not have it any other way. Whatever the conversation he had with Theodred and Eomer must not have been good.

"Raise horses, build a vegetable garden, stay far away from everything that is happening" Boromir said almost wishfully "We could have a life together."

I wanted to turn around to look at his face to see if he was serious but he held me too tightly.

"We do have a life together" I said as lightly as my voice would allow it. It sounded strangely thick and high pitched to me. I had no idea where this conversation was going and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. Nothing had ever evolved past bed time antics in our relationship. I don't know why Boromir was bringing it up now. I was content with the way things were. And until a moment ago I thought the same about him.

"A life of sneaking behind everyone's back, a life of you galloping off at a moment's notice to carry a message of woe or good tidings, the life of a warrior for me not knowing if today is the day I won't return" Boromir's voice was thick and full of emotion. I was glad I couldn't see his face because I had no idea how to react to what he was saying now.

"I'm tired Devera, I'm 41 and I have nothing to show for my life" he continued when I said nothing "I do not want a warrior's life for the rest of my days."

A heavy lump stuck in my throat.

"Haven't you ever wanted anything else in your life Devera?" Boromir asked softly.

"Like what Boromir? A marriage where I'm suffocated by 4 walls and children hanging off my skirts and my husband keeps me chained to the responsibilities of a household?" I couldn't help the bitterness creep into my voice "You of all people know all too well Boromir that isn't the life I want. And I have your Father to thank immensely from escaping that fate and allowing us to act the way we do."

Boromir was silent for a long while.

"What did you discuss with Eomer and Theodred?" I asked trying to keep my voice neutral. It didn't work and I had to clear my throat uncomfortably. I felt horrible for my little snap at him. He did know what I felt, we had discussed it many times. I don't know why he was bringing it up now.

"Nothing you haven't heard already" Boromir sighed heavily "The same reports of growing numbers of Orcs, now more organised and also cunning. Theodred and Eomer have both lost more men in the last few months than they have in years."

I had gathered as much from what I knew. It still didn't explain Boromir's strange behaviour. He loved a life with a sword in his hand. I had never known him to be anything other than the mighty warrior he was. I had never known him to want to be anything else.

"There have been rumours Nazgul were spotted crossing the river Isen."

His words stopped the breath in my lungs. And my heart. It took a long while before I could find the air to speak. Boromir stood silently behind me not moving a muscle.

"Surely that cannot be true Boromir" I said breathlessly "Rumours are just rumours, the Nazgul haven't been since your namesake lived. It was probably just a rider on a black horse."

"There were 9 riders, all dressed in black" Boromir's voice was so strained "This is beyond me Devera. That and the cursed dream both Faramir and I had."

Boromir had never actually shared what his dream was with me. The only thing I knew was that he needed to seek his answers in Rivendell.

"Come back to bed with me" I whispered to him. I could find no words of comfort to offer him. But I knew him well enough that if I could get him to bed he could lose himself for awhile.

"We are guests under Theoden's roof Devera" Boromir reminded me gently. I didn't say anything except pulled myself closed into him and arched my body against his. His response was instant by the muffled gasp and I could feel his fast growing arousal dig into my back.

"My bed or yours?" I pretended not to hear him as I ground my hips back and forth. His head dropped on my shoulder and I could feel the rumble of a muffled chuckle against me.

"My naughty little vixen" his hands moved up to cup my breasts. I gasped as his hands found my breasts under my robe and he almost absently played with my nipples.

"You say we are guests yet you have half slipped my robe off" I murmured as I leant back to look at his face. In the blackness there wasn't much I could make out.

"Then let me take you to a quieter place to rid yourself of it completely" Boromir lifted me up suddenly. I muffled a yelp of surprise and gripped onto the front of his shirt. He smiled down at me tenderly and I couldn't help smile back. Whatever dark mood had taken him before seemed to be hidden away under the depths of many years of practice hiding his emotions. None the less I let myself be carried back to my room and I dragged him down onto the bed with me pausing only long enough to remove my cloak and robe.

We only stayed in Edoras for a few days. Enough time to rest our horses and repack supplies. Although it was only a few days it felt almost like an invigorating holiday compared to the last few months in Minas Tirith. Boromir spent the nights with me. He would walk in when everyone else was in bed and leave just upon dawn. If anyone suspected anything nothing was said. Things were easier in Rohan in that regard. Even if we had been caught nothing would be said of it. Men took lovers to bed all the time, especially soldiers. They would not be tied down until their heart let them do so otherwise.

It was enough time for Boromir to get some much needed sword practice in. The men were more than eager to appease him and he never lacked for sparring partners. I got in some much needed archery practice on the ground. Though I was desperate to learn to shoot properly and effectively from horseback. I could do it but I wasn't happy with my accuracy while I was riding. Axis was far too skittish and headstrong to allow me to train correctly so I had to be content with keeping my feet on the ground. It was not from lack of trying either. I begged Theodred the use of his own horse Brego to practice on. He wouldn't be swayed for my time was too short to get in any real learning. He did promise me when I came back to visit Eowyn he would happily teach me. That cheered me to no end.

One thing I did not enjoy was Eowyn's attempt at teaching me sword fighting. We had done it occasionally over the years and it was apparent I had no talent at it. At all. I was quick enough to defend myself but no matter how much I tried I could never attack back. If left Eowyn frustrated and me red faced from embarrassment. Boromir tried to help me briefly but gave up within minutes shaking his head.

"Your father was an excellent swordsman, why did he not teach you?" Boromir asked me looking at me in exasperation. He easily disarmed me within about 2 moves. My hands were still stinging from the blade spinning out of them. I had to retrieve my practice sword from outside of the practice ring. Even using a practice sword Boromir so easily swung the heavy wood with years of ease and practice. The wood would feel like a feather in his hand compared to his own massive broad sword.

"I believe he had his hands full with 2 sons of the Steward of Gondor" I shot back "And from what I heard they spent more time avoiding their lessons than participating in them."

"I never avoided my sword lessons" Boromir said with a hint of a smile "My archery lessons were an entirely different matter."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true.

We left early in the morning. Even Nightwind seemed to be glad to be going. The massive stallion pawed at the grass as Boromir tied the last of our new provisions on. Axis showed no such restraint. He openly danced around, snorting and jumping at every tiny movement. I put my foot in the stirrup and tried to mount, only to have him jump sideways with a squeal. I had a good enough grip on the saddle I didn't fall, but it still infuriated me. I tried again with the same effect. It wasn't until Eowyn stood forward and grabbed his head I could actually swing on. As soon as my backside hit the saddle Axis squealed again and bucked on the spot. I grabbed one rein and kicked him as hard as I could, spinning him in a tight circle until he stopped. He complied but as soon as I let the rein go he began to do tiny rears on the spot. He was straining to go and there would be nothing I could do to stop him for the first few miles. My arms would be aching terribly tonight.

"I'll be back soon" I promise Eowyn as I struggled to get Axis under control. She eyed the stallion with a twinkle of laughter in her eye.

"Perhaps you should talk to Theodred about a new horse to go with your archery lessons" she chuckled "I will see you in a few months Devera. Safe travels. Could you bring me back something from Rivendell?"

I could not refuse such a simple request. My head was already spinning with ideas on what to bring her back.

I had no plans on waiting for Boromir, I just let Axis have his head he so desperately strained for. He flew along the streets and we burst out of the gate in the weak sunlight of dawn. A few miles of road were easily eaten up by his long stride and the morning light finally broke through. I could finally slow Axis back to a walk while Boromir caught up. I didn't have to wait long for he was only a short distance behind me. Nightwind seemed eager for the chance to stretch his own legs and the pair drew even with us quickly. It was clear Boromir was in no mood for talking. He brushed off my idle chatter with mere grunts until I gave up. After a few hours of sullen silence I wished I had galloped on for a few more miles.

Boromir was silent for many days after we left Edoras. He would speak if I spoke to him and little more. It was a rather boring part of the journey as the lands stretched in rollings planes for miles around us. The road was well travelled and well used but we passed no one in our journey. Of a night Boromir lay awake when he thought I was sleeping. I could see the deepening circles under his eyes increase every scenery changed little as we rode through the Gap of Rohan. His tension was easily felt as we crossed the Isen and it only lessened when we put many miles between us. I finally lost my temper as we set up camp for the night.

"What is going on Boromir?" I crossed my arms and stared at him angrily as soon as the horses were settled for the night.

He was sitting in front of the pile of kindling we had lighting a fire. He looked up at me as if it was the first time in days he actually saw me. He scowled heavily before looking down at the task at hand. It was clear he wasn't going to speak to me so I saw down across from him in a huff. I stared at him while he started the fire, yet his eyes never looked up from his task.

"Stop glaring at me Devera" he finally said roughly. His voice sounded coarse from many days of not talking.

"I will stop glaring at you when you tell me what's on your mind" I growled "I'm sick of riding in silence and seeing you brooding."

Boromir said nothing again except to throw the water skin that was at his feet to me. I caught it easily while never taking my eyes of him. Uncorking it I took a deep drink and nearly choked on what it was. Instead of water it was a strong red wine, tart and full of berries from the last harvest of summer. It spread through my body with a warm glow.

"You can thank Eowyn for that next time you see her" a ghost of a smile was on his lips for the first time in days. It lightened my heart slightly to see some of the tension lines melt away from his face. He sat back on his sleeping roll he had already spread out and motion for me to throw it to him. I did and he caught it one handed and took a long drink from it. Throwing it back to me I repeated my previous drink, however not choking on it this time.

"I have been thinking these last few days" Boromir said quietly as he stared into the growing flames. It was one advantage of having a dry summer. There was always plenty of kindling and firewood to be found of an evening before we settled down for the night. The shadows danced on his face giving him a world weary look. The dark circles on his eyes were only deepened by the shadow of the flame.

"I have noticed" I said dryly taking another long swallow of wine.

"How far are we away from Rivendell?" Boromir asked.

"If we rode at the pace we have been setting we could be at Tharbad within a few days, from there another week of solid riding through the outskirts of Hollin and we could reach the outposts in which I found after a few days" I shrugged my shoulders "I have never actually been in the city if you recall correctly, I don't know how far it actually is into the Valley itself."

Boromir made a noise of acknowledgement but said nothing further. I tried not to sigh in frustration so I raised the wine skin to my lips again.

"Devera?" Boromir said softly.

I made a grunt of my own acknowledgement as I took another long drink of wine. It tasted marvellous sliding down my throat. The tart taste of berries filled my mouth sliding over my tongue like a caress. It was strong though. I already felt it making my head feel slightly giddy.

"Marry me?"

I inhaled the large mouthful of wine and coughed violently. I couldn't stop the coughing, it racked through my entire body so badly Boromir had to come over to me and thump my back. It took a good few minutes before I could even draw breath again properly. I must have heard him wrong.

"Pardon?" I wheezed once I found my voice. I looked up at him through watery eyes. Boromir seemed nervous. Boromir was never nervous. Fierce, angry, stubborn and loving. But never nervous.

"You heard me correctly the first time" Boromir ran his hand through his hair now looking very nervous "Marry me."

"That second time wasn't a question" I coughed again. I could feel the blood draining from my face as the words sunk in. I had to have hit my head and be dreaming. Never before would I have ever thought those words would pass over Boromir's lips to anyone. Let alone me. Hysterical laughter bubbled up in my throat before I could stop it. I must have sounded like a man woman as I howled with laughter so hard I had tears running down my face.

"Thank you very much Devera" Boromir shook his head almost looking hurt "This isn't how I planned it."

I managed to rein my laughter into something that resembled a cross between a snort and a giggle. I finally managed to contain myself enough to trust myself to speak without becoming hysterical again. I wiped the tears away and tried to look him in the face without laughing again.

"Boromir this is crazy, where did this come from?" I asked.

As the words left my mouth that night back on the steps of Meduseld suddenly made sense.

"_Haven't you ever wanted anything else in your life Devera?"_

The memory sobered me up immediately. Boromir was being serious. This must have been why he had been so quiet over the last week.

"I know it's, well quite out of the blue" Boromir chuckled nervously "But it makes sense for us to marry."

"How does it make sense?"

This is not how I ever wanted to be proposed to. Although I was grateful for not being chained to an arranged marriage of political alliance and money, I still had my dreams. I was like most of the other ladies of the court who were single. I wished for my knight in shining armour to come and sweep me off my feet in a whirlwind romance. I wanted to be one of those few lucky ones who did marry for love to walk around in that blissful bubble they seemed to be encased in. The ones who glowed with pleasure whenever their husband walked up to them. The breathless giggles that escaped their lips anytime their husband touched them. If I ever did marry, I wanted it to be for love. Though the thought never occurred to me on how Boromir might feel once I found someone else. I was so absorbed in my work I never even tried to find anyone.

"Lord Sandor was enquiring about you" Boromir said with a strangled voice "Again."

The news sobered me up immediately. Lord Sandor was one of the most influential voices in the Council. He controlled the trade of horses in Gondor and had his own large breeding farm. By supplying the cavalry mounts to Gondor it made him rich. And gave him an extremely powerful foot hold in the politics. I had refused him openly in court not long after Boromir and I became lovers. It had embarrassed him enough that I was forced to meekly apologise by Denethor. The man was a snake. Although handsome in his younger years he now drank far too much and spent most of his days hunting and whoring. He was married until his wife died in childbed along with his son. The rumour was he found out the child wasn't his and killed them both himself. However they were just court rumours.

"Again?"

"Yes again Devera" Boromir glanced at me sideways "Faramir believes he is trying to marry you simply to acquire Axis. It is the only type of dowry you would bring to him, yet it would be a very profitable one."

Axis. My eyes flicked over to my stallion ripping at the grass in the distance. Despite his bad temper and ugly looks he was a very popular stallion of choice amongst the cavalry. His speed and strong limbs gave strength to the chunky mares that were often used. He made me a tidy coin every spring when breeding season was upon us. How much he made was beyond me. I had always let Faramir deal with my money and keep it safe for me. If it had it in my purse I would spend it.

"And it would be the ultimate revenge after you so openly called him" Boromir chuckled dryly at the memory "What was it again?"

"A slimy snake and I'd rather go fuck Sauron himself than for Sandor to touch me" I couldn't help but chuckle with Boromir. The humour was short lived though as Boromir spoke again.

"Father refused of course. However as soon as Lord Sandor left he turned to me and said 'Just marry her and be done with it Boromir so I would hear no more of Lord Sandor's drivel. You and her aren't exactly discreet in your affections. Even if she can't produce an heir it would do you well to finally marry someone' I found I couldn't argue with Father's logic. He has been at me a lot more of late to get married."

I felt a hot blush creep up onto my face at those words. It was true though. I had terrible trouble with my monthly cycle and sometimes it didn't come for months on end. When I finally got the courage to see a healer about it she simply smiled at me sadly and sat me down. She explained that if my monthly cycle wasn't regular it was simply my body's way of saying it couldn't have children. Or that I would have terrible trouble ever trying to have one.

"But" I found for once in my life I couldn't find any words to speak. Boromir moved so he was sitting in front of me and he took my hands while looking into my eyes.

"I know it's not for love" Boromir looked extremely uncomfortable "I love you dearly as a close friend, but I am not in love with you Devera. But you would be safe from the meddling at court and I from Father harassing me to find someone to settle down with."

I let out a shaky breath. At least he got that part correct. I felt the exact same way about Boromir. I loved him as a friend but nothing more than that. I enjoyed his company in bed as much as as I did outside of bedroom. It would save a lot of hassle as well. If I was Boromir's wife then I might be spared from as much work as I had been doing. It might not be his crazy idea of us living together away from Minas Tirith, but it was a sound idea.

"I don't see you on one knee with a ring in one hand and horse in the other" I said shakily. Although I had spent many years in Gondor, I was still a woman of Rohan at heart. And a man doesn't propose to a woman of Rohan without a horse in his hand for her. I couldn't work out a good enough response so I was trying to buy my time with wit.

A small motion in Boromir's hand caught my eye. As I glanced down my breath caught in my throat at what I was seeing. I had only heard about it in passing and never seen it myself in person. But I knew what it was straight away.

Finduilas' engagment ring.

It was said that it passed down the line of Stewards for generations. Seeing it with my own eyes I could believe it. It was a thin gold band slightly dull with age. In it was set an emerald with diamonds on either side of it. The design was simple yet so beautiful. I could hear my own heart pounding in my ears as I couldn't take my eyes off it.

I dimly heard Boromir used to shrill whistle he trained Nightwind to come to. When I could finally tear my eyes away from the ring I glanced up. Nightwind was standing beside Boromir placidly with Boromir holding the rope for his halter in his hand. I hadn't even notice him get to one knee but he was now looking up at me patiently. Ring in one hand and horse in the other.

"Is this more fitting my lady?" despite his good humour he still looked nervous. He was searching my face for an answer I couldn't give at the moment.

"I'm sorry what was the question again?" somewhere in my mind I couldn't help but to tease him. He stared at me with a frustrated sigh. At least it was still buying me time to get my brain to focus to think of a proper answer. I had no idea what to do. As he said it made sense and my frozen brain was thawing to the idea slightly. It would come with conditions though.

"Lady Devera of Rohan, daughter of Ceadda, will you do me to honour of becoming my wife?" Boromir asked finally looking sincere despite the obvious nerves still playing on his face.

"Yes."

It was all I could manage before being caught in a fierce embrace. I laughed as Boromir sent both of us tumbling to the ground. Nightwind snorted in surprise but managed to step back to avoid both of us.

"I have conditions though" I said turning my head to avoid Boromir kissing me so we could talk. He if kissed me now we would be lost for the next while. Then fall asleep afterwards without me being able to get a word in. He sighed and dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"Of course you do" He grumbled in good humour. He raised his head and smiled that tender smile of his that was only reserved for me. The one that lit up his entire face and drew away all the lines of stress and sorrow etched on his face. It always made me smile back and now was no different.

"We wait until we both get back to Minas Tirith to announce it and make it official" I paused searching his face for any sign to what he was feeling. I was relieved when he nodded in agreement. I wanted nothing to complicate matters in the long journey between now and returning to Gondor.

"And no wearing armour to the ceremony" I teased him.

Boromir chuckled and reached forward to kiss me. This time I let him, it was soft and gentle. Not the passionate kiss I was expecting.

"Not even officially betrothed yet and you already order me around" Boromir chuckled as he tweaked my nose playfully "But I accept both conditions, I was going to suggest the first myself."

He pulled me up so we were both standing. Reaching into the inner pocket of his tunic he pulled out a fine golden chain. Unlike the ring this was very new. The gold was still shining.

"To keep it safe until then" Boromir said "Though I would like to do the proper thing and put it on your finger for now."

I felt strangely giddy as he slipped the ring onto my finger. It really was an exquisite work of art, and what was more surprising it actually fit my perfectly. I couldn't stop staring at it until something else pressed into my right hand. It was the lead rope to Nightwind's halter. I couldn't help but let a girly smile of glee slip onto my face.

"Does this mean you ride Axis tomorrow since Nightwind is now mine?"

The look on Boromir's face was enough to make me burst out laughing. It was soon silenced by Boromir kissing me and us falling back onto my bedroll. Despite my reservations, it strangely suddenly felt like the word was right.


	5. Chapter 5

I frowned at the swollen river of Greyflood. Despite the warm, dry weather we had been having in our journey the river was swollen beyond crossing on foot. The bridge in front of us looked barely strong enough to bear my weight. What was once a strong structure was now falling victim to decay. The wooden panels looked rotted away in most places and even without any weight on it, the bridge creaked ominously.

"I'll try it first" I dismounted Axis and handed my reins to Boromir "I can swim and I'm not wearing chainmail."

"Devera be careful" Boromir frowned.

I simply shot a confident smile back at him. I had no intentions on going any further than a few steps in to see if the bridge would hold me. I gingerly placed a foot on the first plank. It creaked but it held. Taking a deep breath I settled my entire weight on it. Under foot it seemed sturdy enough, maybe the looks were simply deceiving. I took another 2 steps across the wood giving it a good hard stomp with my feet. Dust kicked up around my boots but no other creaking could be heard.

"I think it's ok" I turned to face Boromir.

As I did I heard the wood groan under my feet followed by a loud crack. I took no time in quickly leaping back onto solid ground as the bridge broke from underneath me. My hand flew up to my mouth in a stifled gasp as the entire structure gave way. Within a few heartbeats the bridge was washed into the swift flowing waters. Leaving no more than a few poles standing in its wake like a skeletal reminder.

"Well" I pursed my lips "Shit."

Boromir let out a strangled laugh that sounded torn between horror and hysterical amusement. I felt my lips tug upwards in a smile and I soon joined in his laughter. I grabbed the reins off him and swung back into the saddle still chuckling.

"I think there's river flats down further we can cross safely" I turned Axis head and wheeled further down stream. It quickly became apparent that the river wasn't going to die down anytime soon and we'd have quite a ride in front of us. Here the grass was lush and thick, both Axis and Nightwind couldn't resist snatching at the grass as they walked along. Boromir and I, although silent had no qualms in taking a leisurely pace for today. True to what I had said we had ridden quite hard to Thabard. Both the horses and us needed a few quiet moments to replenish our energy.

"I have never been this far North" Boromir spoke up suddenly "Where have you been here besides Rivendell?"

I was ahead of him so I had to turn back to look at him. He was gazing at me with those curious grey eyes. A small smile made the corner of those eyes crinkle in good humour.

I reined Axis back so we could talk with ease.

"I made it to Bree when I tried to find Rivendell" I chuckled "I stayed there the night at an inn called The Prancing Pony, marvellous ale they have there. Other than that, nowhere this far north."

I bit my lip in thought before continuing.

"I've heard about a place called the Shire, it's where the Halflings live. I saw a few of them in Bree. I've heard about the mighty forest of Mirkwood where the spiders dwell. Dale and Lake Town to the east. I've always wanted to see those places."

"You want to go somewhere where giant spiders dwell, yet you scream like a helpless maiden when I dropped one on you" Boromir chuckled heartily at the memory.

I was torn between chuckling with him or shoving him off his horse. I had only been quite young, 8 or 9 if that. Boromir had found a rather large, but harmless spider in his room. He seemed to think it was quite the idea to drop it in my hair. The result had been me screaming rather hysterically trying to get it out. Even Faramir had found it funny.

I tried for the latter of shoving Boromir off his horse but he barely moved an inch. He grabbed my hand when I tried to do it again and dragged me over onto Nightwind with him. I shrieked rather loudly at the sudden movement. It only caused Boromir's chuckles to turn into outright laughter. This time I joined him in laughter. I turned to face him in the saddle and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him teasingly. A promise of what would come later that night. Boromir wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tight. When we finally broke our embrace he reined Nightwind to a half so I could dismount. Thankfully Axis hadn't run off, he had just stopped to eat the grass when I had been pulled from his back. I remounted and we continued our ride.

We eventually found a flat riverbed where it was safe to cross. The wind around us grew chilly and I pulled my cloak around me. Through the trees the sky was turning a threatening grey. The clouds hung low to the ground with an unusual green tinge. While I was gazing up at the clouds I barely registered that Axis had stopped and was pawing at the water. When I did it was too late, he had already sunk to his knees. I didn't even have time to make any sort of noise as I kicked myself away from him. My head went under the freezing water for a second. As I surfaced gasping for air I could hear Boromir's panicked call.

"I'm fine" I croaked raising a hand in acknowledgement. I groaned as I looked over at Axis who was having a merry time rolling in the water, saddle with saddlebags and all. It was a good thing Boromir and I shared a bedroll. Mine was now sopping wet, along with the small amount of supplies I carried. I pulled my bow and quiver off my back and inspected the damage done to them. Thankfully I had the good sense to carry my arrows in a sealed quiver, for I seldom needed them in a hurry. The fletching was still good and my bow would dry. As soon as Axis was done rolling he got up and shook himself off with a gleeful look in his eye. I sighed in exasperation and squelched over to him to remount. When I reached the other shore Boromir had already pulled off his wool lined cloak and handed it over to me without a word.

"Wear this until we can find some shelter" Boromir glanced up at the deepening storm with a thoughtful look. It wasn't hard to tell that this storm was going to turn nasty in a few minutes. We needed to find shelter and quickly. Although I had only been through this area twice, I knew there was no shelter for miles around. It was just thick forest for miles with no natural caves or anywhere that could shelter us safely from a storm. I kicked Axis into a canter and picked our way quickly through the game trail in the thick of the forest. I could hear Nightwind crashing through the scrub behind us so I never bothered to glance back.

We rode quickly for a good 20 minutes until we hit the road again. A few fat raindrops hit my face which I hastily wiped away. Axis shook his head as the drops also hit him and flattened his ears against the rain. I gave him a quick rub on his neck to reassure him. I let him have a bit more rein for more speed which he happily gathered. Thunderstorms were not Axis' favourite things. In the rare occasions we had been caught out in a storm he was near uncontrollable when thunder rumbled in the sky. I glanced back at Boromir who was crouched down low over Nightwind's neck allowing him to canter without much resistance. My wet clothes made me shiver uncomfortably as the ever cooling wind hit me where the cloak didn't cover.

"Devera!" Boromir's voice barely carried over the wind. I reined Axis back to an abrupt halt and glanced back. Axis snorted in protest and half reared as we came to a sliding halt. Boromir had stopped Nightwind a good 100 meters behind me and was pointing off the side of the road. I quickly spun Axis around and cantered back towards him. He was already heading off the road at a brisk trot. Axis happily bounced after Nightwind and trotted behind him and Boromir. There was a small hut, nearly completely hidden by the trees surrounding it. It was amazing Boromir had even spotted it. Raindrops started to come faster just as we reached it, drenched us and our horses to the bone. I was ready to ride in but the sight of Boromir unsheathing his sword was enough to stop me dead in my tracks. I glanced at the massive broadsword in his hand and swallowed quickly. I had never even thought to go into it armed. I quickly unslung my bow and fumbled briefly with pulling out an arrow. Boromir dismounted and cautiously walked in the doorway. It only took a moment before he came back out and tugged Nightwind inside.

The rain was sheeting down now. Thunder rumbled in the distance causing Axis to skitter sideways nervously. I quickly dismounted and pulled Axis in behind Nightwind whispering soothing words to him. Whether he could hear me over the noise of the rain or not, but he settled enough to stand in the corner quietly with Nightwind. As soon as I was inside Boromir dragged the door across the doorway blocking out some of the weather. It looked like it had been kicked in. But judging by the decay of the rest of the small building, it could have just fallen off too. Boromir and I stood there shivering in the cold of our clothes in semi darkness. Outside the wind howled ferociously.

"Any chance of any wood in here for a fire?" I was shivering uncomfortably. I pulled Boromir's cloak around me but it didn't help much.

"No" Boromir frowned as he kicked the ground. He was shivering nearly as badly as I was. The horses were steaming with sweat in the corner. The two stallions seemed content to huddle together for warmth and not argue as they were inclined to when kept too close together. When my eyes turned back to Boromir he was stripping off his wet clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked through my chattering teeth.

"Getting out of my wet clothes before I freeze to death" Boromir pointed at me "Do the same, you will catch the death of you if you stay in your clothes."

I complied, quickly stripping off the sodden clothes. Boromir had gotten a dry blanket from his saddle and held it open for me to huddle in with him.

"It will keep us warmer" he explained quickly at my questioning look.

I slipped into the blanket with him and we settled on the floor on Boromir's bedroll. The floor was damp but at least the bedroll gave us some protection. We shivered in silence while listening to the storm rage on outside. The wind was howling like a wolf pack and the rain thundered on the roof. The old hut was creaking and groaning under the pressure it was being put under by the storm. A few times I thought the roof would cave in as branches crashed loudly against it. Hours trickled by and the storm showed no signs of passing. The day darkened into night casting a gloom around them. A few times I held up my hand near my face and I could only make out a faint outline. It was so dark in the hut. The noise from the storm dulled every other sense. I could feel Boromir occasionally nodding off to sleep behind me only to jerk himself awake. Every time he did it he would grumble under his breath as he woke.

I wiggled around trying to get comfortable. Now dry and warm it would not be hard to fall asleep. However a sense of unease about the environment kept me awake. The darkness was unnerving and the racket from the storm outside unsettling. I knew exactly how Boromir was feeling as he grumbled again behind me. I lay back against his chest and tried to get to sleep.

No sooner had I closed my eyes they were snapped open again. Boromir was sitting rigidly as if straining to hear something. He hand reached out and gripped his sword. I could hear nothing but the howling of wind and the rain lashing against the roof. Though this howling was different. I felt my pulse quicken as I knew what it was. I opened my mouth to ask and Boromir quickly clamped his hand down over it.

"There is a pack of Orcs riding Warg's not too far away" Boromir breathed in my ear "Be silent and still."

I complied quickly swallowing down the bile that rose in my throat. My heart was thundering so loud I was sure it could be heard over the noise of the rain. Boromir must have sensed my unease as he removed his hand and began toying with my hair. The casual motion made me relax slightly. If the Orc pack was that close Boromir would be up and ready to defend himself. Not sitting behind me playing with my hair. I strained to listen to the noises outside. It took a good long while before I heard a low growl and the harsh guttural speech of Orcs. I glanced over in the gloom where the horses were standing and could see or hear nothing. I hoped both the stallions wouldn't take fright to the noise and smell of Warg's. Axis had never seen them before, but I'm sure Nightwind had. I hoped Boromir's stallion would keep mine calm.

"5 Orcs and one Warg" Boromir breathed in my ear again "Get you bow and notch an arrow in case they decide to come in here."

Boromir stood up behind me and a faint rustle of clothing could be heard. He must have pulled a pair of pants on. The sound of his sword scraping as it left it's scabbard came to my ears. I quickly did as I was told and grabbed my bow. The weight in my hand was surprisingly comforting and by the time I notched an arrow I felt calmer than I had a few minutes ago.

The sounds of the Orcs talking to each other grew louder. They voices stopped right near the door and what sounded like an argument began. I drew my arrow back and kept it aimed at the door. Although I felt calm the arrow was shaking slightly as it was drawn. A loud squeal and a harsh guttural laugh caused me to jump. A few moments later all was silent as the pack kept on moving. I let out a breath shakily and let the arrow fall loose from my bow. Boromir's quiet footsteps moved towards me and he sat down next to me with a slightly forced laugh.

"That was close."

I snorted in reply, not trusting my voice at the moment. I had never been so close to Orcs before. The thought of what could have happened when they barged through the door made my entire body shake in fear. I was no brave warrior. Just a silly girl with a good aim with a bow. I put my arrow back in the quiver and drew the blanket around me. I had began to shiver again so the rough woollen warmth draped around me was comforting. Boromir climbed in behind me again and wrapped himself around me. I took comfort in his strength and closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep. I didn't think sleep would ever come to me but I tried to will my body to sleep anyway.

The hours dragged on with Boromir and I drifting in and out of sleep again. The storm finally eased just as dawn was breaking. The morning air had a frosty bite to it sending a promise of a sharp winter to come. We led the horses out in the weak morning sun, breath misting in the air. Our clothes still damp from the night before. I was shivering as I climbed into the saddle. Axis was snorting and dancing around, spooking at something to my left. I grabbed the reins and scolded him before my eyes found what he was seeing.

It was a dead Orc right near the door. I had walked right past it without even noticing it. On closer inspection it had been gutted and its intestines were hanging out along the ground. It must have been the squeal I heard last night. My stomach rolled uneasily but I couldn't bring myself to drag my eyes away from it. I had never seen an Orc so close before. It was a hideous thing, black and twisted limbs with legs that looked like it could barely support it's own weight. It's face was a messy pulp of blood and bone all mixed in together. The wind stirred and sent the smell of dead Orc right towards me.

"Devera don't" the words started out of Boromir's mouth and before he could finish them, I found myself on the ground retching up what little food I had in my stomach. Once my stomach was empty I just dry heaved. When my stomach finally settled down I climbed to my feet weakly. I used my stirrup to hoist myself up as my hands shook on the metal. Though they were cool under my flushed skin and gave me slight comfort.

"Here" Boromir offered me his waterskin "Rinse your mouth out and breath."

I took a deep drink of the water and did as I was told. My breath came out in shaky gasps as I forced myself not to look over at the stinky corpse again. I spat the mouthful of water out and wiped my face tiredly. After my little throw up my entire body felt like it was made of lead. My limbs wouldn't cooperate with what I needed them to do. It took me several attempts to mount. Thankfully Axis was standing still and I managed to drag myself up into the saddle. Looking over at Boromir his face was grey and drawn. He looked as tired as I felt. Even Nightwind and Axis looked tired. Nightwind was sighing heavily and Axis was unusually quiet. I drew my semi dry cloak around me and sighed. It would be a long sleepless journey from now on. Boromir and I would both be on edge and not sleep until we reached Rivendell.

I gazed at the dense forest around me. Judging from the distance we had rode yesterday we were still a good week or two of hard riding from Rivendell. The horses were both tired, it was a hard journey on their bodies. Axis looked far too lean and even the enormous bulk of Nightwind was diminished. Their grain rations had were long gone thanks to Axis wanting to roll in the river. The grain would now be spoilt and beyond saving after sitting in a wet saddlebag all night. All of our fresh supplies we had picked up in Edoras were gone, we only had strips of dry meat left now.

"What are you thinking?" Boromir's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I took a moment to have a good look at his face. He looked stressed, tired and lost. What was happening now was beyond him. Just us alone in the wilderness with an Orc pack sniffing around our tails. He would fight if it came to it, but what to do next wasn't coming easily to him. There were no scouts to send ahead to tell him what lay in front of him. No commanders to help bounce ideas off. Just silly me with a very vague idea of the path to take.

"That we need to ride as hard and fast as we possibly can" I chewed on my lip trying to think "We need to get to Rivendell before the Orc's find us or the weather gives us both a fever and kills us."

The sun that had briefly come out with the dawn had now disappeared behind low lying cloud. The air was freezing and it hurt to take a deep breath. My breath misted in the air with every word that came out of my mouth. The tips of my fingers were tingling as I gripped the reins. I rubbed my hand on Axis neck trying get some warmth into them. I envied Boromir's thick leather gloves.

"Then let us ride" Boromir said, the weary heavy in his voice.

I nudged Axis who moved off quietly without protest. I couldn't help but frown at his complacent nature. Hopefully a few days rest when we reached Rivendell he would be back to his usual cantankerous self. He wearily picked up the canter and we were soon on the road again. The day passed in a blur of green and grey. By mid morning my head was throbbing and by late afternoon I began to cough. Glancing at Boromir he didn't seem to fare much better, he looked pale and his face drawn tightly. As the sun started to set I had to rein Axis in. I was so weary I was swaying in the saddle. There was no protest from Boromir as he had done the same. We both had a job to unsaddle the horses before collapsing on the ground wrapped in a blanket together. I was too tired to even think about that the Orc party would come behind us at anytime.

The next few days wore on the same. My cough worsened before it slowly got better. I had to stop multiple times during the day as I would cough so hard I nearly fell off Axis. Boromir sneezed non stop and looked as miserable as I felt. Neither of us spoke, for it took far too much energy to muster up a conversation. We only managed to sip on water and chew on the last of our dried meat. The weather grew increasingly colder the further north we rode. A sprinkle of snow appeared on the ground when we crossed through the outskirts of the ruins of Hollin. We lingered for a day in those ruins to rest. We found an abandoned house that was mercifully still in tact that sheltered us from the worst of the weather. I had spent the day wrapped in blankets sleeping as much as I could between coughing fits. Boromir had just slept, every time I looked over to him he was snoring peacefully. The next day we had both mercifully felt much better and could even manage a brief conversation while we rode. The brief rest even seemed to do the horses well. Axis felt more enthusiastic as we trotted along and Nightwind seemed happy to keep the pace. We rode on for another 3 days, not straining our horses or ourselves. My cough finally seemed to disappear, along with Boromir's constant sneezing.

I was sure we were close to Rivendell. The scenery seemed familiar as I trotted along with Axis. Every so often a landmark would stand out and catch my attention. From memory we would have an easy few days ride. What started as a sprinkling of snow was now coming more often. Boromir and I huddled down in our cloaks to protect ourselves from the chill. The childish part of me wanted to stop and build a snow fort. I hadn't seen real snow in quite a few years. It rarely snowed so far south in Minas Tirith, however it snowed regularly in Rohan. Most winters I spent in the southern parts away from the bitter cold plains of the Mark. Axis hadn't liked the snow the first day. He spent most of the day snorting at it and trying to keep away from it. By the end of the day I had to stop him pawing at every patch we came by.

"How far?" Boromir asked me breaking me from my thoughts.

I glanced over at him with a smile. The closer we got the more his spirits seemed to lift. It even rekindled his passion as we kept each other warm at night. It was a pleasant change from those dreary days on the ride to Hollin.

"A day or two" I dropped my reins to put my hands under my arms to keep them warm "It all looks familiar so we aren't far at all."

Boromir said nothing but let his eyes flick to where my ring was visible on the outside on my clothes. A smile crept onto his face. He opened his mouth to say something.

Axis suddenly snorted and shied sideways so violently I nearly lost my balance. Only years of sticking in the saddle actually saved me from being pitched into the snow.

"Curse you Axis" I spat as I grabbed for my reins.

Then I heard a growl to the left of me. My stomach rolled over in fear and my heart found its way into my throat. I knew that sound.

"Devera RUN" Boromir yelled at me.

His voice snapped me from the panic that nearly overtook my mind. To my left several Orcs with one riding a Warg had appeared. It's what Axis had shied at. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow and fired off a shot before digging my spurs into Axis. I had no idea if my shot had hit anything but I wasn't looking back to find out. Axis flew underneath me, every muscle straining in his body to go as fast as he could. I couldn't hear Boromir following so I dared to glance back.

There was no Boromir, only the Warg with an Orc on it.

And it was gaining on us very quickly.

"GO!" I screamed at Axis.

My brave horse kicked his gallop up another gear. His breath was coming out in short breaths, steam rose off his body. I dropped the reins and fired another shot back at the Warg. I must have hit something as I heard a terrible scream. Glancing back I had only managed to stick the arrow through the leg armour of the Orc. I must have just surprised it instead of actually injuring it.

I quickly pulled the reins to the left and Axis spun on his hindquarters without missing a beat in his gallop. The Warg managed to overshoot the turn and go straight past us. Wasting no time I let Axis pick his own path at the breakneck speed we were going. We had ridden off the road so I had to duck against his neck to avoid being wiped out by any low hanging branches. I randomly turned left and right to make it harder to be followed. I don't know for how long I rode along in the dense wood. It seemed like an eternity before I pulled Axis up. I was gasping for air and my entire body shook from fear. Axis danced around underneath me snorting in fear. I patted him trying to reassure him and reassure myself. My hand came away drenched in sweat and almost instantly froze in the cold air. I had to keep Axis moving. We would both freeze if we didn't. Nightfall would be approaching soon. I would have to ride hard and try and find an outpost to keep myself safe.

Boromir.

I gulped in fear. Surely he would have managed to fend himself against the remaining Orcs? I hoped he would have the sense to keep following the road. A guard would find some sooner rather than later to stop him entering the Hidden Valley.

I kicked Axis back into a canter and hoped I was aiming towards the road. My twists and turns in trying to escape from the Orc had gotten me fairly well lost. My stomach coiled in fear at the thought of riding through the night alone. I dropped my reins and notched another arrow just to make myself feel safer. Axis picked up speed as we entered into a clearing. I scanned around the clearing and found it to be empty. I sighed and pulled Axis back into a walk. He snorted warily dancing around sideways.

"Shhh"I tried to soothe him. I wanted to reach down to pat him but couldn't with my bow in my hand. Even my voice did not good, he continued to dance around nervously.

"Axis" I began.

Before I could finish my sentence I felt an enormous weight slam into us. I barely had time to scream before I found myself trapped under Axis. A horrible snapping sound came from beneath him and for a moment I thought he had broken his leg. In what felt like an age Axis finally scrambled to his feet leaving me lying on the ground.

I tried to pull myself to my feet but my body wouldn't cooperate. My left leg was bent at a strangle angle with a bone partly poking out from the skin.I stared at it in horror, yet I couldn't feel anything. My entire lower body was completely numb. A snarl and a scream from Axis broke me from my thoughts.

A rideless Warg was circling him. His hindquarters were dripping in blood and had large claw marks deep in the skin. Blood was pouring from a deep wound in his shoulder. He limped on his back leg, barely able to hold any weight on it. Despite all this his ears were laid flat against his head and he screamed as he struck out at the Warg with his front legs. The Warg snarled yet held its ground, trying to circle closer to me. Axis limped in-between me and the Warg and anytime it tried to get close Axis would try and attack it again.

"Axis!" I screamed at my horse hoping it would scare him away.

He didn't even move an ear in my direction. He just continued his brave struggle. Dimly I heard a horrid cackle but I couldn't focus on anything but my brave horse. I groped for my bow. The Valar must have been smiling on me that moment as it was still in reach, still notched. Without a second of hesitation I loosed an arrow at the Warg's head.

I don't know who was more surprised, me or the rider of the Warg who was standing off to the side. But I put the arrow straight through the Warg's eye, killing it instantly. It was only then I realised there were 3 Orcs, all now standing with murderous looks on their face. I was terrified. Yet in my fear I felt a calmness wash over me. I grabbed two more arrows and loosed them as fast as I humanely could. My body reacted before my mind could really focus on what was happening. And then a dark shape loomed over me. Growling the Orc kicked my bow from my hands before I could reach for another arrow. My bow snapped in half as it went flying across the ground. I feebly tried to reach over for it only to have the iron shod foot come crashing down on my wrist. I screamed as I felt the bones break under the pressure. I screamed so loud I didn't think I would have a voice left afterwards. It was cut off by a backhanded blow to my face. It cut off my scream and the taste of blood filled my mouth. I coughed as the Orc straddled me and gripped my face between his hand. I was in so much agony all I could see was black spots swimming in front of my face. Blood trickled down my cheek where the Orcs claws were cutting into my face.

"Feisty she devil" it growled "You will make some good sport before I slit your throat."

My eyes widened in fear at his words. The meaning only sunk in when the Orc began to tear at my pants. I struggled wildly, screaming as loudly as I could. My screams were cut off when a repulsive hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shut it" the Orc pressed down so hard on my face I thought I would never be able to breath. And then he kicked me in the broken leg.

I had nearly forgotten about the dead weight that seemed to be below my waist. But then all I knew was pain. Burning white hot pain that made me feel like I was going to die from the agony. I couldn't move, nor could I think. Blackness swam around me and I fought to keep myself conscious. Fear and panic clawed at the inside of me but I was helpless and blind to anything but my pain.

Was this what death felt like? I never thought I would die like this. I had always imagined dying of old age, or in a silly horse riding accident. I had never thought I would see an Orc this close up. Let alone one on top of me trying to rape me before he killed me. I couldn't fight anymore. My body just wouldn't move. I wanted to grope for the dagger I knew I had in my belt but my hand just wouldn't move. I wanted to scream for my brave stallion to run away before the Orc turned on him, but my voice wouldn't work. I wanted to whisper to Boromir that I was sorry for the pain I was about to cause him, but my lips wouldn't blackness was starting to consume me. In the blackness the burning white pain seemed to dim. I wanted to reach for the darkness to make everything stop.

And then a flash of gold. Not the white burning pain, but gold. A heavy weight on my body but it was gone as quickly as it came. Blue eyes pierced through the darkness for the briefest moment before the darkness consumed me.


	6. Chapter 6

There was screaming. I didn't think a person could ever scream so loud. The sound was so loud it hurt my ears and I wanted to reach up to cover them. But my body wouldn't cooperate. I couldn't move any part of my body. All I could see was darkness swimming around me. Occasionally a burst of gold would break through the darkness, but it was gone as quickly as it came. When the screaming stopped blue eyes broke through the darkness but they blinked and were gone too. I wanted to reach for the gold and blue. The screaming was then replaced by rocking in the darkness. The rocking made me feel like I was sailing on the rough seas near Dol Amroth. It always made my stomach queasy enough to want to throw up.

I clutched on tightly to the solid object that wasn't rocking. I wanted the object to make it stop. But it didn't stop and my stomach finally recoiled in protest. There was the flashes of gold again. Always gold and sometimes blue that broke through the darkness. When the shadows threatened to consume me and I would cry out, the gold would be there chasing it away. Whatever this gold was I found it to be soothing. I wanted to cling to the gold but it was always gone before I could.

And then there was the fire. It wasn't bright so there was no chasing away the darkness. It just burnt. It burnt so badly I thought there would be nothing left of my body when it was finished. But it never finished, it always just kept consuming my body in the never ending darkness.

Voices. There were voices in the darkness. I could never make out what they were saying, but the fact they were there soothed me. The fire lapped and receded. Cool hands soothed away the fire that seemed to burn in my body for so long. But there was always darkness. I wanted to rid myself of the darkness and find the gold again. But when the voices started the gold was gone. No longer were those blue eyes that broke through the shadows. It was just voices. Then the voices stopped. There was just silence. The silence scared me more than the shadows did. I didn't want the silence, I would prefer to never ending fire to come back. But the silence stretched on. This time I really did think I was dead and this silence was my body making it's way to the Halls of Mandos.

I jolted awake.

It was dark. I had to fight the panic rising in my chest and forced myself to breath. I blinked rapidly in the darkness and let my mind focus on what was really going on. I was in a soft bed covered by multiple warm blankets. The pillow behind me was as soft as the bed. Outside through the large doorway that led to a balcony I could see the moon bright in the sky. A cool breeze lifted the curtains slightly before they settled again. My wrist ached terribly and my leg felt as it was on fire. My throat was scratchy and I felt terribly thirsty and hungry. A healing cut pulled slightly on my cheek reminding my body it was another ache to contend with.

I was alive.

My room was beautiful. The moon gave it an ethereal glow and I could make out the intricate carvings throughout it. It was sparsely decorated but a few paintings hung on the wall that I couldn't make out in the darkness. Next to me a person stirred slightly in their sleep. The person was slumped in a chair fast asleep.

Not a person. An Elf.

I gulped as it hit me. I was in Rivendell. I had been rescued.

I stared into the darkness at the Elf in the chair. His face was vaguely familiar. Long dark hair pulled away from his face, high cheekbones and delicate slanted eyebrows. It took me a few good moments to place the familiarity. It was one of the sons of Elrond whom I had met last time I came to Rivendell. What was he doing asleep in the chair beside my bed? Then the thought hit me. Boromir was dead and he was here to tell me the news when I woke. A sob left my mouth before I could stop it. I clamped my hand over my mouth quickly. Before I knew it tears were running down my face.

The sob was enough to jolt the Elf awake. He quickly jerked up with a guilty look on his face. He took one look at my crying face and quickly reached over the grab my hand.

"Lady Devera, are you in pain?" he asked softly "Can I get you anything?"

I simply shook my head and kept crying. I just couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes, nor the sobs that followed them. The poor Elf looked completely lost. He ran his hand through his hair in obvious frustration.

"I'll go fetch father and Lord Boromir" he finally said after a moment while still watching me cry with a puzzled look spread over his handsome face.

"Boromir's alive?" I finally managed to stifle my sobs to get the words out. Hope bloomed in my mind and I clung to it quickly.

"Of course he is" the Elf frowned and then suddenly realisation dawned on his face "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Lord Boromir just needed some rest. He had barely slept since you were brought here. He is only in the next room."

Gracefully the Elf climbed to his feet and left the room leaving me to stop the flow of tears. I had only just managed to get my sobbing under control when the door slammed open. I jumped at the sound. Before I could register anything I was in Boromir's arms clinging to him tightly. My tears started to subside as I buried my face into his chest. Boromir was alive and safe. We both were.

"You're awake" Boromir's voice sounded rough as he rocked me gently "And you're safe, you're in Rivendell."

"Axis?" my stomach suddenly dropped in fear of the news that was about to come. I couldn't even bring myself to look Boromir in the eye.

"He's safe too" Boromir said "Held together with stitches but your cursed horse is too stubborn for his own good. It took some of the Elves 3 days to get him back to the stable but he will heal."

I sagged in relief. Axis had protected me, even with a Warg trying to eat him he did everything he could to keep himself between the Warg and me. Someone clearing their throat in the doorway pulled me away from Boromir's chest. The Elf who had been asleep by my side had returned with another Elf. By the similar faces on them I would guess it was Lord Elrond.

"It's good to see you awake Lady Devera" Elrond strode across the room with a liquid grace. His soon followed him in with a candle and quickly set about lighting the room. Boromir moved away from me, allowing Elrond to sit where he had just been.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" I asked.

"A week" Elrond supplied for me as he gently lifted my broken wrist "It is September the 29th, you arrived with a scouting party who heard your screams and saved you from the Orc."

The date meant little to me. Travelling on the road it was all too easy to lose track of the time. I flinched as Elrond tried to move my wrist. Pain flared up my arm and I gasped. He continued on speaking as he gently set my arm down and moved onto my broken leg.

"You were carried to Imladris on horseback, an infection had quickly set into your leg" Elrond barely touched my leg and I jumped in pain. I fought back tears that sprung to my eyes.

"You are lucky to be alive, and so is your horse" Elrond replaced the blanket that had been over my leg "There will be no permanent damage to your arm, but your leg was broken in several places. You will walk with a limp for the rest of your life."

Those words were like a slap in the face. I hadn't expected things to be so grim with my injuries. The only thing I thought that might have killed me was the Orc slitting my throat after he was done. I hadn't expected my leg to be so bad. But then again I don't know what other damage the Orc did after he kicked it.

"There are some bruises and small cuts but they will heal in time" Elrond continued with a small smile "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Food" I said straight away "And a drink."

Boromir grinned at me in obvious amusement. I had no idea what time it was but my body was demanding food. As if to back my statement up my stomach growled loudly. I simply smiled sweetly which caused both the Elves to chuckle.

"Elladan will bring you something back from the kitchens" Elrond glanced at his son who seemed to be more than happy to disappear from my presence.

"I will leave you two in peace" Elrond disappeared just as quickly as his son did. As soon as the door clicked shut Boromir was back by my side. He opened his arms and I sunk gratefully into them.

"What happened after Axis and I galloped off?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest. His travelling clothes were long gone, replaced with richer well made garments. He'd had a bath and a shave very recently. I could still smell the exotic herbs and spices that clung to him from the soap he'd used. I inhaled deeply and buried myself further into his chest. His warmth was comforting.

Boromir sighed heavily and tightly hugged me. He was silent for a good long while before he spoke.

"The Orcs tried to follow you, I managed to cut down 2 of them but I quickly lost the rest" Boromir frowned "It was barely an hour before a patrol of Elves found me. They had been tracking that band of Orcs sniffing around their border for a few days. They assured me you would be found."

"And I was" I said lightly trying to reassure Boromir.

"Lying half dead with 2 bones sticking out of your leg" Boromir's voice shook "Lord Elrond didn't think you would make it through the first night you were brought back."

"But I did" I sighed. I knew all too well Boromir was blaming himself for what happened to me.

"I'm here and I'm alive" I said firmer than I really thought I was capable of "That's all that matters."

Boromir said nothing but tilted my head up to look at him. He traced the cut on my fence gently before reaching down to kiss me softly. I reached up to cling onto him greedily as I tried to deepen the kiss. Boromir broke it off reluctantly.

"You're in no condition for me to let my desire get the best of me" Boromir chuckled and he stroked my uninjured cheek. I sighed and lent into his caress. He was right, I could barely sit up at the moment. If Boromir hadn't been supporting me I would have already sunk down onto my pillow. As if he sense my discomfort he quickly arranged the pillows so I could be propped up without assistance. My hand went to clutch for my engagement ring at my neck but I was met with empty air.

"Boromir my things"I began weakly.

"Are in the drawer beside your bed" Boromir took my hand "Well the things that could be saved, I'm afraid your bow was broken and your arrows were ruined."

I swallowed hard at that memory. The Orc kicking it across the ground from my hand and then standing on me. I could almost feel him looming over me.

"Don't" Boromir scolded me gently "Don't dwell on those memories Devera they will do you no good."

"They were your arrows"I said weakly to cover up the rising panic I was feeling.

"Then I'm glad you put them to good use" Boromir chuckled.

Elladan appeared with a tray of food complete with a steaming mug of tea and pitcher of water. He set down on my lap gently. Not before he flicked a curious gaze at how close Boromir was sitting next to me. He left without saying a word. I frowned at his retreated back but decided to broach the subject another time. The smell of chicken soup and freshly baked bread filled my nostrils. My stomach growled in anticipation. I was tearing off chunks of bread and dunking them in the soup, not bothering with a spoon. Before long I was finished the bread and had to resort to using a spoon. Although it was just broth it tasted like the most amazing food to ever pass my lips. It wasn't long before I was finished and pushed the bowl away with a content sigh. Boromir filled a mug of water for me which I drank down greedily before picking up my tea. I took one sip and nearly spat the entire thing out. It tasted vile.

"What is that?" I said pointing to the tea.

Boromir took the mug and sniffed it. Wrinkling his nose he handed it back to me.

"Painkillers and something to make you sleep. It seems to be the same horrible brew they force down your throat at the Houses of Healing."

I went to put it aside but Boromir stopped me.

"You will need it trust me" he pushed it up towards my lips "Think of the pain you are in now and it will be nothing compared to what you feel in a couple of hours without it."

Pulling a face I forced myself to swallow the horrible brew down. I nearly retched it up a few times but it managed to stay down. It didn't take long before my eyelids were drooping and I was trying to hide a yawn.

"Sleep" Boromir took the tray off me and kissed me gently on the forehead. I was asleep before my head had nestled back down on the pillows.

I woke up the next morning with a terrible itch under my nose. Without thinking I raised my injured arm to scratch it. Pain flared up my air making me jump in surprise. In turn it made my broken leg move. I lay there gritting my teeth from the pain for a good few moments. Taking in a few deep breaths I slowly tried to push myself up into a sitting position. Every movement I took was agony. After 5 minutes I gave up and lay back down breathing heavily.

"Did you require some assistance?" a voice came from the doorway.

I craned my neck to look over and saw a smiling Elladan leaning against the doorway. He almost looked amused but kept a polite facade over the top of it. It was a change from the Elf who had barely spoken to me last night.

"Thank you Elladan" I said sincerely "I feel quite silly that I can't get up."

"Elrohir" the Elf corrected me as he strode to my bed "Though a common mistake, I am the better looking one of the twin."

"Oh" I flushed with embarrassment "Right, identical twins."

"Here" Elrohir helped me into a sitting position.

I winced at the new pains springing up from my body as I settled against the pillows. There were so many I hadn't noticed the night before. My ribs felt bruised and it hurt to breath deeply. I had headache at the base of my skull which was a dull throb. All over my body various bruises and cuts made themselves know. My hair was itchy and it fell in strands around my face. I was glad there was no mirror for I'd hate to see the mess I looked like.

"Are you in much pain?" Elrohir asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

Up close he was incredibly handsome. My previous memory of him did no justice to the divine creature sitting so close to me right now. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck at how uncomfortable I suddenly felt. I wasn't vain by any stretch of the imagination but right now I would kill to be clean, not in a very flimsy nightdress and have my hair brushed.

"I hurt in places I never thought could hurt" I covered up my embarrassment in what I hoped to be a smooth voice "And my stomach tells me I have missed breakfast."

"And lunch" Elrohir chuckled "For it is a few hours past midday."

"I never thought I could sleep so much" I frowned. I could not remember the last time I had ever slept so late.

"It is just your body needing to heal" cool fingers reached up to my face and tipped it slightly to the left. He gave out a hiss of sympathy as he saw the cut on my cheek.

"If it only it would heal without leaving me in copious amounts of pain" I couldn't help but keep the grumble out of my voice. I could feel a blush starting to work its way up my neck as Elrohir's touch. He smiled slightly and let his hand drop.

"My father always said pain was the body's way of telling you to let it heal" he chuckled "Though I will admit if I am injured I'm always the one lying in bed chaffing to get out again. So I do know all too well how you are feeling."

"Have you seen my horse Axis?" I changed the subject abruptly. The only thing I wanted to do right now was to get our of bed and see my beloved horse. Lying in bed for the next few weeks was not sounding appealing at all.

"Yes I saw him this morning" Elrohir grimaced as he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt "He limped to the front of his stall nickering as if he wanted some attention. Then he just latched onto me before I could react."

I couldn't help but flinch as he revealed a rather nasty looking bite on his forearm. Axis certainly did latch on. I could almost clearly see every tooth imprint in his arm with a large purple bruise surrounding it.

"Then he must be feeling better" I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. I wasn't being terribly successful as I could feel a smile tugging on the corner of my lips.

"Indeed he must" Elrohir smiled "I will go fetch you some lunch and Lord Boromir should be finished his meeting with Father soon. No doubt he will be with you straight afterwards."

"Thank you" I said "I enjoyed the company, your twin seemed rather untalkative last night."

Elrohir outright grinned at my words.

"I believe that would be my fault" Elrohir admitted "I'm sorry to say Lady Devera but sitting up all night watching you can be rather boring, no matter how lovely you are to look at."

My face must have turned the same colour as a tomato. Surely he was jesting. I must be a terrible sight to look at in the state I'm in. Embarrassed I reached up nervously and twirled a strand of hair around my finger. I raised an eyebrow at him in hopes to cover my embarrassment.

"My brother and I were on the archery practice range and we decided the loser would sit with you for the night, I beat him quite thoroughly and he was rather angry about it. If you'd like I can beat him quite thoroughly with a sword too for his rudeness."

I made a very unlady like snort of amusement.

"No that is quite alright, I can only imagine the boredom I would have put you and your brother though" I could barely get the words out without laughing. Though a thought hit me that was so sobering. Why did I need to be watched when I only had a broken leg? Elrohir was watching my face carefully and he answered the question before I could voice it.

"Father thought you may have had some injury to your head as well after such a heavy fall" Elrohir said hastily "And after Father was sure the infection in your leg wasn't going to cause you to die, you didn't wake. We feared the worst."

Another piece of the puzzle of everything. I held back a sigh and managed what I hoped to be a charming smile.

"I am really hungry."

Elrohir just chuckled and left the room. No sooner than he had left the room the door opened again and a stormy looking Boromir stormed in. I simply raised an eyebrow at his foul mood. He only scowled back at me. He stayed like that for a moment before sighing heavily with a defeated look on his face.

"You look ready to storm the gates of Mordor yourself Lord Boromir" I said carefully picking a neutral tone. His mood could swing either way at the moment. If I tried to calm him or defend him against whatever was causing his black mood he could well turn on me.

"Lord Elrond wants me to stay on for a council" Boromir said through gritted teeth. Although he had a look of defeat on his face, Boromir was still furious.

I said nothing. Boromir would rant until he ran out of things to rant about.

"I had planned to travel back to Gondor as soon as you were well enough to be left here without fear of your life" Boromir began to pace "But Lord Elrond will not give me a straight answer about this cursed dream. He keeps telling me a council will be held as soon as certain people reach Rivendell and I will have to wait for that.

"Wait, you're going to leave me?" it was the only words I really absorbed in his rant. I frowned heavily at him, feeling my own temper rise.

"War is coming Devera, I don't want you anywhere near the south when it does" Boromir's tone was an instant dismissal of my concern. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I believe I'll be needed when War comes Boromir" I ignored his tone "I am the Steward's personal messenger. Who do you think spends half their life riding from one city to another delivering these messages."

"You will stay in Rivendell far away from any type of fighting and I won't hear another word about it" Boromir snapped causing me to flinch. I had seen Boromir's temper many times, but never aimed at me.

I stubbornly held that glare, not daring to back down from the argument I just started. I opened my mouth about to retort before a knock on the door interrupted us both. An Elf maiden breezed in with a tray of food, ignoring the tension in the room. She handed the tray to me, then walked out of the room without a word. I glared daggers at Boromir before turning the attention to my food.

"I will do as I please Boromir, there is nothing you can do to stop me" I shoved a piece of bread in my mouth.

"Devera" Boromir's tone was warning. He seemed to lost for words as he just stared at me with his jaw set. I ignored him while shovelling food in my mouth. I barely tasted it, I was too angry to think straight.

I had been galloping around the country for far too long to have it all suddenly come to a grinding halt and be trapped here in Rivendell. Especially if it was to be for an undetermined amount of time. At least if I had gone to Rohan I would have known someone there. Here in Rivendell I was completely isolated and knew nobody. Silence stretched between us and the only sound that could be heard was me chewing on my food. It went completely unnoticed to me that someone had put a lot of thought into my meal. Everything was in small chunks so I wouldn't have to cut anything.

"Does your own life mean so little to you?" Boromir finally spoke.

"Of course it does" I snapped back instantly "However I have been living it how I please for the last 25 years. Just because you decided it would be a good idea to marry me doesn't mean you now have the right to control my every move."

I pushed my tray away, now too angry to eat.

"I didn't mean it that way Devera" Boromir sighed heavily. He made a move to cross the room to sit beside me but my crossed arms over my chest made him stall.

"Then perhaps you can explain it better Boromir" I said icily.

Boromir set his jaw and looked ready to snarl something back that wasn't going to be pleasant. How he managed to hold his temper with me glaring at him I will never know. We stood there glaring at each other for a good few moments. It was Boromir who first spoke.

"I can't explain it better" he said with a surprisingly level tone "For the life of me Devera I can't explain anything that is happening anymore. I am very used to being in control and now I'm not. I do not like this feeling."

I felt myself soften towards him slightly and fought the urge to sigh. Boromir, the ever strong headed Captain of the Guard. You are so used to giving out commands and being in charge. In Minas Tirith he would only be receiving orders from his Father. Boromir had this habit of thinking it was better to seek forgiveness rather than permission when it came to his Father. Therefor he did as he wanted and got his own way. All the time. This would be new and dangerous territory for him. It must have taken every ounce of self control he possessed to not lose his temper in a spectacular way.

"Then perhaps you need to learn to let go of your control sometimes Boromir" I said cautiously watching his face. He remained in stoney silence before sighing and turning to leave. As his hand touched the door handle he spoke quietly.

"I'm going to go beat my frustrations out on someone in sword practice, I will see you later. Finish your lunch you are far too skinny."

I sat glowering at the door for a long time after he left. My lunch had gone cold by the time I turned back to it. It took every ounce of my own self control not to throw it at the door.

**Authors Note**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Please let me know what you think of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Whoever Boromir had taken to that afternoon on the practice field looked as if they had been the one giving the beating. For Boromir came back to my room later that afternoon sporting an impressive bruise on his cheek. His good humour was back though and he spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening entertaining me. By the time he had finished describing Rivendell in each inch of details I was itching to get out of bed. My body saved me from the frustration of not being able to move. Boromir had dinner brought to my room and soon after dinner I was fast asleep again.

The next morning it was Lord Elrond himself waking me up. I groggily stirred as I heard the door click shut softly. I was still blinking sleepily when he stood beside my bed.

"My apologises for waking you."

"No need to apologise" I managed to wiggle myself into a sitting position without using my hand "I feel like I've slept enough for a lifetime."

"It is just your body's way of telling you that you need to heal" Elrond said with a faint smile. I couldn't help but let the snort of amusement escape me. Elrond simply looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Your son Elrohir said you tell him the exact same thing to me yesterday" I explained.

"Ah" Elrond said "Then I am glad one of my son's has listened to me, even if it was only once in his life."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Many conversations with Ina suddenly came flooding back to me about the tales of her two children. It made me feel terribly homesick all of a sudden. All this time away and I hadn't missed the confines of the great white city. Now all I wanted to go was to go back there and settle into the life I knew. How different things would have been if I hadn't come north with Boromir. Right now I would probably be making one of my regular trips to Dol Amroth. Or staying with Eowyn in Rohan.

"I'm going to check your stitches on you leg" Elrond cut into my fast growing gloomy thoughts "Taking the bandage off may be very uncomfortable."

"I'm sure I can manage it" I said but I was already flinching readying myself for the pain the follow. Lord Elrond seemed not to notice as he gently lifted my foot onto a small box so he could access the bandages easily. The small motion was enough to make me flinch in pain for real this time. The constant stabbing throb seemed to intensify with every movement. As Elrond started to undo the bandage I flinched at every movement on my leg.

"Tell me about your horse, Axis I believe his name is?" Elrond said suddenly.

The question surprised me enough to take my mind off my leg for a moment.

"Yes his name is Axis" I said through gritted teeth "I brought him a few years ago as a young horse when I was 20, no 19. I hadn't had my birthday yet and my father threatened it would be the last birthday I would ever have unless I took that beast back to where he came from."

"Obviously that didn't happen" Elrond said. I couldn't see his face but I could clearly hear the amusement in his voice.

"No it didn't, the horse trader had already left" I couldn't hold back the snort of amusement at the memory of the look on my father's face when I to explain it to him" Axis had been a monster as a young horse. The only reason I had managed to buy him for such a low price was I was the only rider to stick out his bad behaviour. The trader had near given him to me after I sat out his bucks and tantrums while just laughing at him. When I proudly showed my father him Axis had latched onto his shoulder and wouldn't let go. Until his death I had never heard my Father swear so loudly or colourfully."

"Your father is dead?" Elrond said gently.

"He died two springs ago" I shrugged my shoulders slightly "Minas Tirith had a terrible year for sickness. A fever ripped through the city. I think my father was ready to go, he missed my mother terribly."

"Perhaps you can start at the beginning of your story" Elrond chuckled slightly "Tell me from the start how you came to Minas Tirith and as a woman end up at the personal messenger to the Steward."

I started to tell him how my Father had whisked me off to Minas Tirith as a young child, and ended up as personal weapons tutor to Boromir and Faramir. By the time I had reached the part of my life where I had officially became the personal messenger the bandage was clean off my leg. My voice trailed off as I stared down at the limb. It was terribly swollen and sporting several shades of purple and black up my calf. A neat row of stitches ran up the outside of my leg and stopped halfway up my calf.

"It looks clean, no sign of infection" Elrond gently probed at the stitches. The area around the stitches was strangely numb. I barely felt him touch them. He moved down towards my foot and gently ran his hand up my foot. I resisted the urge to jerk it away, only just.

"You can feel that?" he asked.

"Yes, it tickles" I said slightly breathlessly.

"That is a good sign" Elrond picked up a fresh change of bandages "It means you will still have use of your leg when it heals."

"And how long will that be?" I asked.

"At least 2 months, I expect you to stay abed for another few weeks yet" Elrond said as he started working on bandaging my leg again. The news made me want to groan in frustration. What was I going to do for the next few weeks to keep myself occupied? I tried to keep a scowl from forming on my face but I was largely unsuccessful. Elrond glanced up briefly from his work to see the stormy look written all over my face.

"I have a daughter who would be the equivalent of near your age if she was human" Elrond said while he worked "Many Elves are leaving for the Undying Lands so she lacks female company. When you are up to it I will introduce you."

"That would be lovely, thank you" I said as politely as I could manage. Although in a cranky mood about my bed ridden state for the next few weeks, part of me would be glad for some female company.

"Do you like to read?" Elrond questioned me further completely ignoring my mood. At those words it did actually make me perk up.

"I love to read, although it is a rare opportunity I get to do so" I said feeling cautiously brighter. It was true. I rarely got a chance to read while I was in Minas Tirith. However when I would travel to Dol Amroth in winter there would be storms roll in off the ocean quite frequently. It was terrible weather to travel in so I was be delayed for a few days. Those few days I would always spent curled up in front of the fireplace with my nose buried in a book. Imrahil always made sure I was never disturbed and even sent meals up to me instead of waiting for me to come down. Unlike Rohan where I was treated according to my station, Dol Amroth was a lot different. Imrahil and his family had grown quite fond of me over the years. He always made me feel welcome and his wife Miriel always made sure my every need was looked after while I was there. The library in Dol Amroth was alive with old books of history which I eagerly devoured in my mind while I was there.

"What kind of books?" Elrond asked.

"History mostly, I love reading about all the battles from the First and Second ages" I said feeling a slight smile tug on my lips.

"Ah of course, I did not think you to be one for tales of love and poetry" Elrond said lightly, amusement clear in his voice.

Not unless you could count the rather erotic Haradrim poetry I had found hidden deep in the library one day in Dol Amroth. It was enough to make me blush. And I was used to the bawdy behaviour of soldiers when their mouth's got carried away with them after too much drink. Their stories had nothing on those words written in delicate slanted writing on in a very old book. With Elrond staring at me I just found myself shaking my head in amusement.

"Lord Glorfindel has quite a collection of history books" Elrond continued "I shall ask him if he can spare a few."

"Lord Glorfindel?" I asked. The name was so glaringly familiar but I couldn't place it. Somewhere in the back of my mind the writing in a book now long forgotten by me was jumping to the front of my mind.

"If you like history then you should know his name" Elrond said lightly glancing up at me while he worked.

I frowned lightly thinking hard back to the many books I had read. For some reason thinking of that name always kept the city of Gondolin popping into my head.

"Lord Glorfindel was from Gondolin?" I asked Elrond. He nodded his head and I felt a rush of silly delight at remembering such a thing. All too quickly the history came racing to the front of my mind.

"He was Chief of the House of the Golden Flower" I bit my lip lightly in concentration "He held the rear guard when Gondolin was attacked by Morgoth. He died slaying a Balrog in the pass of Cirith Thoronath."

"Very good Devera" Elrond said as he finished tying the last of my bandage on "You have a keen mind, I doubt even my son's could remember all that."

I felt myself flush with pleasure at his words. But then I frowned lightly. It made no sense. Lord Glorfindel had died thousands of years ago. Why would there be a book collection of his here?

"But" I started not quite sure how to form the question I wanted to ask.

"But why would he have a book collection here?" Elrond finished the sentence for me "Lord Glorfindel was sent back by the Valar themselves in the Second Age, I think it was close to the year 1600."

"Oh" I said feeling a bit foolish "That I hadn't read in any books."

"No indeed you would not have" Elrond took my leg off the small box and gently settled the blankets over me again "I'm happy with the progress of your leg, but you will need to keep off it for awhile longer yet."

I sighed in defeat at the firmness of his words. There would be no smiling prettily to get my way around this one. I would have to suffer my fate of being bed ridden for a few more weeks. My eyes slid to a corner of my room where a pair of crutches lent against the wall. All too quickly my mind was starting to form a plan.

"I will send some books for you" Elrond said as he gathered his supplies and left.

True to this word, Lord Elrond sent me more books than I could possibly ever read in a short amount of time. Boromir visited me every afternoon after he spent every morning at the practice fields. Every so often I saw Elladan and Elrohir as well, though their visits were brief. It was enough to keep me entertained for only a week and a half before I began to chafe at the restraint of my confinement. Every day I asked how much longer I got the same reply of soon. If I drank the horrible brew that was presented with me every morning and night I found I could deal with the pain. Surely if my leg was beginning to feel better I could walk soon?

When Boromir next visited me I asked him about Axis. More than anything I wanted to see my horse. Even though I had been assured he was being looked after, I still wanted to see it for my very own eyes. Boromir told me he hadn't visited him that morning and I lost my temper in a spectacular way. Fortunately Boromir was in a good mood and all he did was stand there with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. I spat every vicious insult at him I knew in my native tongue and all he did was laugh at me. When he left I sat there brooding. My plan that had been in the back of my mind for the last week and a half came roaring back to me. I barely slept in anticipation of pulling it off.

* * *

I peeked out of my door and checked the hallway was clear for the 3rd time. My courage wavered every time I stuck my head out the door. Finally I took a deep breath and unsteadily hobbled out on my crutches. It was an uneasy clump as my wrist ached every time I put too much pressure on it. However I managed to make it down the tapestry lined walls to the door of Boromir's room. Turning the doorknob gently I was relieved when it didn't squeak. Cautiously I poked my head inside and I was greeted by the gentle snores of Boromir. Even though I couldn't see him in the dark room his snoring was enough to assure me he wouldn't wake anytime soon.

Gleefully I swung around on my crutches and thumped heavily down the hallway. The early morning sun was just enough light to give off so I didn't fall over every piece of furniture along the way. It seemed to take forever but I finally burst into the cold morning light without running into a single person. Or Elf.

I had a rough idea of where the stables were thanks to Boromir describing nearly every inch of Rivendell to me in detail. Like Gondor they were positioned close enough for riders to get there quickly if needed. Yet far away enough so the horses didn't disturb the general population. By the time I reached there I was out of breath, sweating heavily and in serious amounts of pain. My leg felt as it someone had stuck a hot knife in it and twisted continuously. Yet I didn't let that deter me as I swung down the stable aisle in search of my beloved Axis. I reached his stable just as he limped to the door to greet me. Taking in the sight of him I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Oh my friend I'm so sorry" I murmured in Rohirric as I slipped into his stall. I lent heavily against the door trying to catch my breath as I took in inventory of him.

His leg hind leg was bandaged from hoof to hock and above that was covered in deep gashes all the way up to his rump. His shoulder had been stitched neatly but he would still bear a great scar from it. Together we made one great big mess. But we were alive, stitched and bandaged together but alive. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung onto him fighting back the tears that kept threatening. He seemed to enjoy my embrace as he sighed deeply and rested his head against my shoulder. I inhaled deeply drinking in the scent I had missed so much over the last week and a half as I lay in my own bed agonising over how he was. Even though his smell was mixed with healing salve it was still heaven to me. As I stroked his neck murmuring to him in Rohirric a flash of gold caught my eye. It was so surreal that flash of gold, just like in my dreams.

"Lady Devera?" an accented voice was questioning from the doorway. I peered around to see an Elf I didn't know standing at the door. He was dressed for travel and wore a look of astonishment on his face. His hair was golden with a handsome face that seemed to be standard for all the Elves in Rivendell. Yet the way he carried himself I knew he was different somehow. The words he spoke had a tinged accent to them. While most of the Elves I had seen were beautiful and ethereal, he seemed to be lithe and deadly. A true Elven warrior. It wasn't hard to imagine him dressed in armour swinging a sword. Or standing in the distance firing a bow. Yet mentally I frowned, he looked so familiar yet I couldn't place him. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck as he openly stared me up and down.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow trying to sound a nonchalant as possible. As if I was allowed to be out of my room, let alone down at the stables on crutches I wasn't allowed to use for who knew how long yet.

A knowing smile crept onto his face as he let himself into Axis stable.

"Forgive my rudeness but I'm sure I heard Lord Elrond firmly say you were bed ridden for another week at least."

"Your rudeness is forgiven, however I think you must have misunderstood your Lord" my wit was sharp as I tried to plaster a serene smile on my face. I knew I was about to be in trouble.

"Ah I may be old but my Elven hearing is still sharp" the Elf smirked leaning against the door as he crossed his arms "And I know my ears heard that you were to be abed for awhile longer yet."

I snorted with contained laughter and buried my face into Axis mane to hide my smile. I felt the Elf move and and stroke Axis on the face. The stallion let out a content sigh and seemed to lean into the Elf's hand. I look up and nearly frowned at the sight. Axis hated everyone except for me. Both Elladan and Elrohir had sported bruises from his snapping teeth. Yet here he was leaning into the Elf's hand as if he'd known him forever.

"A brave horse for a brave rider" the Elf said quietly stroking his neck. His sapphire blue eyes met my own blue eyes and I could feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks at the compliment.

"I'm sorry my Lord but you are?" I asked politely. That face was so familiar, but as if it belonged in a dream. A dream full of nightmares and blackness, yet that golden hair and blue eyes chased away both.

The elf smiled almost sadly for a moment but then it was gone. On his face smoothed a perfectly practised face reserved usually only for the courtiers of Gondor.

"Forgive me my Lady Devera how rude of me" he took my hand and bowed deeply "Lord Glorfindel at your service."

"A pleasure Lord Glorfindel" I smiled politely "I would curtsy however I think you could end up with a crutch in an unfortunate place."

"Indeed" a grin spread on his handsome face. It was a grin that would melt even the iciest heart of the coldest lady at court.

That cursed blush was making its way up my face feel hot and I turned back to Axis neck to hide my face.

"Are you travelling far my lord?" I enquired politely as I began to untangle small knots in Axis mane. There weren't many. My stallion was impeccably groomed. His mane and tail were free from any tangles or straw. His copper coat glistened in the early morning light. Despite his injuries he looked magnificent. I idly wondered who had taken the time out to get him looking so clean.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Glorfindel cock his head to the side slightly, his grin now replaced with the sad smile that was on his face before he introduced himself.

"You don't remember me do you?" Glorfindel asked softly "You were so far gone in your pain but I thought you had some lucid moments."

I don't know why but those words made me gulp heavily. I could hear back to Lord Elrond's words telling me how lucky I was to be alive. An infection had quickly set into my leg and if it hadn't of been for the hunting party of Elves that found me I would have been dead within a day. The last thing I had vividly remembered was the flash of gold that killed the Orc that was on top of me ready to rape me and slit my throat afterwards. After that it was only blackness with the flashes of gold in my memory. There were vague memories of me screaming so loud I thought my voice would cut off. And the rocking motion that made me feel sick.

"You were with one of the hunting party of Elves that rescued me?" I asked and turned to face him. It was a guess, but an easy one.

"I was the one who set your leg and rode you back to Rivendell" Glorfindel shuddered as if some dark memory had overcome him "And I killed the Orc that was on top of you. I watched as your brave stallion tried to defend his fallen rider despite the Warg trying to eat him. I watched you kill those two Orcs despite laying helpless on the ground before I could reach you. There was no hunting party, just myself. And I am sorry for not being able to reach you sooner"

I could only stare at the Elf Lord with wide eyes. My heart was pounding and my mouth was dry. There was so little I could remember of what happened after the Orc on top of me fell away dead. The rest I remembered far to vividly. I'm sure if it wasn't for the strong painkillers Lord Elrond kept me on the nightmares I would be having would be horrendous. Still, I was alive and I had the Elf in front of me to thank for that. A dim memory sprung to my mind. The rocking sensation I had been feeling wasn't a dream. I grimaced at the thought.

"And I am sorry for throwing up on you on the way back" I tried to smile. Despite my best intentions it came out awfully wobbly. But it lightened the dark mood, an easy smile slipped onto Glorfindel's lips.

"Thankfully it was not my favourite tunic in the world and I had no hesitation in burning it" his blue eyes sparkled with mirth. My wobbly smile turned into a real smile at his humour. My heart ceased pounding and I could breath properly again.

"I am glad for it" I said suddenly feeling strangely shy. I turned back to Axis to pick at tiny bits of imaginary straw in his mane.

"To answer your previous question, I'm looking for a friend and travelling companions" Glorfindel said leaning back against the stable door "They left Bree and Lord Elrond fears they may have run into trouble on the road."

"I shan't keep you any longer then my Lord" I tried not to shudder at the memories that threatened to flood my mind danced before my eyes at the thought of those last words.

"A 5 minute delay is hardly going to make a difference to my trip Lady Devera" Glorfindel frowned thoughtfully for a moment before that easy smile came back onto his face "Would you like to meet my horse?"

"A girl from Rohan is hardly going to turn down the opportunity to meet and Elvish horse" I grinned with childish delight. I had always wanted to see a true Elven steed. I had seen many that claimed to have some Elvish blood. But if the horse had any Elvish blood it would have been generations back.

"Here" Glorfindel came forward to help me support my weight. His strong arm slipped around my waist allowing me to walk comfortably without hurting my wrist. It was still a long slow limp to only 3 stalls down. However when I laid eyes on his horse to ache in my leg was more than worth it.

"His name is Asfaloth" Glorfindel said quietly as he reached up to stroke the horses ears affectionately.

"Asfaloth" I said just as quietly stroking the magnificent animal. He was unlike anything I had seen before. Taller than Axis but built as powerful as a war horse. When he moved his coat rippled over his muscles like liquid silver. Peering into the stable showed me his strong legs, well arched neck and short back built for speed. He looked just like his owner, deadly and powerful. Yet those huge brown eyes were loyal and gentle. He nuzzled my hand delicately as if he was looking for a treat.

"No begging sugar cubes my friend" Glorfindel laughed as he patted the stallion's forehead.

"If I had some he would have to compete with Axis for them" I laughed. Almost as if he heard his name Axis banged on the stable door and let out a demanding whinny. I shook my head at my horse. I was about the hobble my way back to Axis door before I jumped from a loud bang on the main stable door opening.

"Devera!" Boromir hollered.

I cringed at the sound of his voice. He sounded furious and when I caught sight of him stomping down the aisle he looked as angry as his voice sounded. I smiled sweetly and put on my best defence. Beside me Glorfindel looked like he was trying his best not to laugh.

"Hello Boromir, I was just saying good morning to Axis" I said as sweetly as the smile on my face. Beside me Glorfindel managed a weak cough and scratched at his ear. Boromir's temper only quelled when he saw who was standing beside me.

"Forgive me Lord Glorfindel" he ground out at politely as he could managed in the situation "For I woke up to find Lady Devera missing when she was told to stay in bed."

He punctuated the last 3 words with such force I knew he was very, very mad. Still I kept my sweet smile on my face and I knew he'd melt sooner rather than later.

"There is nothing to forgive Lord Boromir" Glorfindel glanced at me with wicked grin crossing his face "Perhaps Lady Devera should be tied to her bed to prevent further escapes."

If looks could kill he would be one dead Elf Lord right that very instant. However the comment seem to dampen Boromir's temper. His own wicked grin flicked onto his lips. I could see the thoughts running through his head and none of them were to be spoken of in polite company.

"Come back to bed Devera" Boromir finally sighed in defeat as he held his hand out to me. I took his hand and went to take a step towards him. My broken leg gave way and with a curse I nearly crashed to the stable floor. However Boromir lept forward at the right time and managed to catch me before I could do much more damage to my leg or wrist. Before I could protest he scooped me up into his arms as if I weighed no more than his own sword. As a matter of fact with how skinny I am that probably wouldn't be hard. I couldn't even lift Boromir's sword, let alone swing it.

"Back to bed" Boromir murmured into my hair before turning to Glorfindel "Safe journey my Lord."

"Thank you" I said to Glorfindel who simply smiled a brilliant smile at me.

"You're most welcome my Lady."

I didn't realise how exhausted my little trip had left me. I was asleep before we left the stables. I only stirred when Boromir put me back into bed. My leg was aching terribly and I could feel a headache starting to drum in my head. I clung onto Boromir's shirt as he tucked me in.

"Stay with me please" I whispered. Too many memories of that day were already swimming around in my head. Behind my closed eyes I could still see those pale yellow eyes and snarling teeth on top of me. Boromir didn't say anything, he simply kicked off his boots and climbed under the blankets with me. Pulling me into his arms I lay my head on his chest.

"You're safe Devera, nothing will ever hurt you again" Boromir murmured to me as he stroked my hair. My eyelids were drooping again as I faded back to sleep.

The sound of screaming woke me up. It took me half a second before I realised it was me screaming. A second later I was wrapped in Boromir's arms as he rocked me back and forth soothingly. I clung to him with tears pouring down my face and sobbing uncontrollably. I don't remember what I was dreaming about, it had already gone from my memory but I couldn't stop my hysterical tears.

"You're safe Devera, Axis is safe, nothing will ever hurt you again" Boromir's voice was choked as he rocked me gently "I swear I will be there for you always and nothing will ever touch you again."

Sobs racked through my body and I couldn't speak. I just clung onto Boromir's shirt, soaking it with my tears. Dimly through my sobs I heard someone else enter asking if I was alright.

"Just a nightmare Lord Elrond" Boromir said quietly "I couldn't wake her from it."

"Nor should you" Lord Elrond said not unkindly "They will pass in time."

The door closed a few moments later and I was left alone with Boromir. Already the tears were drying on my face and my sobs quietened down. Still I clung to him like my life depended on it.

"Stubborn woman" Boromir said softly as he kissed my forehead "More worried about your horse than yourself, even in your dreams."

I couldn't help but laugh weakly.

"See this is what happens when I get stuck in bed for too long" I said, my voice muffled by speaking into Boromir's chest.

I could feel Boromir sigh heavily. I dare not look up incase I had pushed him too far yet again.

"I will talk to Lord Elrond and see what he will permit you to do" Boromir said with an overly dramatic sigh. I dared to peek up at him and I could see a small smile on his lips.

"If my leg wasn't aching so much I would show you how much I appreciate it" I said feeling slightly triumphant. I could feel my own smile start to creep onto my lips. Boromir just chuckled and kissed my forehead before getting up.

"No promises" he warned before leaving the room.

**Authors Note**

**Wheeee this was a quick update! Normally I don't get an update in so quickly but I had most of the part where Devera sneaks out into the stable already written. It was just a case of filling in the rest.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter especially. I normally get my husband to beta for me. However silly me gave him this chapter just after he finished downloading the X-Men cartoon series. So it was a very quick skim through!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. It makes me day getting reviews. One reviewer did point out the very non LOTR name of Devera. Her name came from a book I was reading when I first started writing this story. I did intend to change it, however it just stuck in my mind and no other name really fit in. A cookie and a naked elf to however can find the book her name is from!**


End file.
